Mi Gran Aventura Zutara
by Bloody Mary Fire
Summary: Después de ver el final de avatar y ver que termino Kattang una chica pide poder cambiar las cosas a favor el Zutara,para su sorpresa su deseo se cumple y ahora debera lidiar con raras y graciosas situaciones para cumplir su mision. Zutara, Taang, Sokki
1. Bienvenida al mundo de Avatar

**BMF: Siete años y vuelvo a poner un fic de avatar, la verdad espero que esta vez no vaya a parar a un lugar donde lo destruyan, espero que les guste.**

**Recuerden: Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece o si no hubiera sido como en este fic :D**

* * *

><p>Érase una vez en una tierra lejana, una tierra encantada donde vivía una hermosa princesa y su televisor de plasma de 42 pulgadas, ella se encontraba al pie de la butaca viendo el final de una de las mejores series que podría haber, ella una dama feliz y tranquila y…<p>

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Cómo es posible!― grité como local ver la escena final ― ¡Esto es malo! ¡Fernanda a venir a burlarse! Primero me mirara a los ojos y luego hará su ridículo bailecito de la victoria _"te lo dije, te lo dije"_

Está bien, no era una tierra muy lejana, ni encantada era el puerto de Veracruz en México, tampoco habitaba una hermosa princesa que era una completa dama, pero si era feliz y si estaba al filo de su sofá viendo el final de lo que era _Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang_

Se trataba de una muchacha algo torpe y terca pero de buen corazón y con ganas siempre de seguir, si esa soy yo.

El zutara, lo había apoyado desde el primer momento era mi pareja favorita de todos para mi ellos dos se veían demasiado bien juntos y merecían quedar al final, pero debía ser una buena perdedora y aceptar la derrota.

Una estrella fugaz por mi ventana pasó y en ese momento dije en voz alta:

―Desearía que la serie volviera a empezar y poder hacerla zutara

Después de eso me fui a la cama pues llegaron mis padres y al ver que prendí la tele aún castigada me mandaron directo a dormir. Cerré mis ojos y después de varios minutos concilié el sueño.

Pesadillas tuve, pero lo que me hizo despertar fue el inmenso…¿Frío?

Abrí los ojos de inmediato y me pude ver en una pequeña isla cubierta de hielo y nieve totalmente animada, el paisaje parecía el de cierta caricatura primero lo consideré una locura pero después vi una escena sumamente familiar.

―No se escapará esta vez― habló un joven moreno con una lanza en la mano quien perseguía un pez con la mirada listo para cazarlo ― Ve y aprende Katara así es como se atrapa un pez

Ella le dio una rápida mirada y algo molesta, luego lo ignoró volteó al lado contrario y se quitó un guante, respiró ligeramente y empezó a mover la mano lo que hizo que del agua un pez saliera rodeado de un halo de agua

― ¡Sokka mira!― exclamó la morena emocionada

―Shhhh, Katara los vas a espantar― calló inmediatamente a su hermana menor ―Mmm, ya puedo oler la comida

―Pero Sokka, atrapé uno― replicó mientras seguía moviendo el agua con el pez adentro de un lado a otro, al momento que la chica quiso a cercar el pez al guerrero éste subió su lanza y golpeó la capsula de agua provocando que se reventara y el agua le cayera a él y el pez escapara y una discusión entre ellos comenzara, ya saben la del agua control.

"_¿Katara? ¿Sokka? ¡O por dios!" fue lo que pensé inmediatamente" ¡Estoy en el niño en el iceberg! Y Sokka ya era tan gracioso, bueno eso ya nadie se lo puede quitar_

Después de la tremenda sorpresa me llevé otra más grande, intenté mover el agua como Katara y sirvió

― ¡Dios mío! ¡Soy una maestra agua! ― grité primero feliz y luego algo decepcionada ― ¡Ah! ¡Yo quería ser una maestra fuego! Bueno al menos soy una maestra

En ese momento me vi en algo peor que eso, me hallaba en medio de una islote de hielo y se supone que Sokka y Katara iban directo a donde estaba Aang la pregunta era ¿Cómo se supone que saliera y fuera a cambiar la historia? Eso es lo que debía descubrir ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por ahora, solo es una pequeña introducción a lo que será el fic, por eso como que esta medio cortito jeje pero el siguiente sera mejor lo prometo<strong>

**BMF, fuera**


	2. El niño en el iceberg, Parte 1

**BMF: Estaba un poquito media preocupada por que nadie leia pero bueno gracias por los que pusieron reviews eso me anima bastante y aqui bueno aprovecho para decir que cuando vaya a buscar fics de cualquier serie/anime/pelicula o lo que sea que les den una oportunidad de lectura seguro la mayoria de ellos les encantara :D**

**Make: Bueno ya pon la historia ¿quieres? ¬¬**

**BFM: Ignoren a mi inner-asistonta Make, es una amargada, bueno puse lo anterior porque yo seguía un fic Contestshipping en inglés del anime pokémon llamado Beautiflies & Hurricanes de MightyDragonLover que en lo personal a mi me fascinó y emocionó, lamentablemente por los pocos lectores y pocos reviews ha decidido dejarlo. Cuando hacemos un fic tooodos queremos reviews y que sea reconocido ¿no? así que bueno piensen muy bien en ello. Y bueno aqui dejo el segundo capi ¡disfrutenlo! ;D**

**Make: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang le pertenece Michael Dante DiMarino y Brian Konietsko, genios, pero quienes no supieron terminar bien la serie ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>El niño en el iceberg ,Parte 1<strong>

¡Sorpresa! Estaba a punto de presenciar el suceso que iba a iniciar el Kataang eso si claro yo lo permitía.

Quién sabe cómo creé una ola gigante y destrocé un pedazo de hielo y me transporte hasta donde Aang aún yacía, porque Katara todavía no "rompía" el enorme iceberg donde estaba allí atrapado.

Una fuerte corriente empezó a jalar bruscamente el kayak donde Sokka y Katara iban haciéndolos navegar evitando los pequeños montículos de hielo a su alrededor.

― ¡Cuidado! ― gritaba ella desesperada ― ¡A la izquierda! ¡A la izquierda!

Pero de nada sirvió. Uno de los flotantes helados hicieron que chocaran y salieran disparados a otro.

― ¿Esa es tu izquierda?― cuestionó enojada la morena levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas

― ¿No te gusta cómo guío? ¡Pues entonces hubieras usado tus poderes del agua para esquivar el hielo!

― ¡¿Entonces es mi culpa?

―Sabía que debía haberte dejado en casa ¿Mujeres a cargo? Problema seguro

La ojiazul irritada y totalmente furiosa se volteó a su hermano y gritó con tal fuerza que hizo mover el agua detrás de ella

― ¡Eres el más machista! ¡Inmaduro! ¡Cabeza hueca!... ¡Y me avergüenza ser tu hermana!

La furia hizo que el enorme bloque de hielo detrás de ellos empezara a romperse y colapsar

― ¡Desde que mamá murió yo me encargo de todo en el campamento, mientras tu juegas a ser soldado!

―Katara…― dijo Sokka asustado

― ¡Incluso lavo toda la ropa! ¿Alguna vez has sentido el olor de tus calcetines? Pues debo decir que no es para nada agradable

― ¡Katara cálmate!

― ¡No! ¡Se acabó! ¡No te ayudaré más! ¡Desde ahora tú te encargarás de lo tuyo!

El chico gritó y el iceberg finalmente se quebró haciéndolos quedar frente a una ola inmensa que los empujó pocos metros.

―Genial, de rara pasaste a lunática Katara

― ¿Acaso yo hice eso?― exclamó incrédula la muchacha

―Sip, felicitaciones― habló mientras golpeaba levemente el hombro de su hermana

Poco después el suceso ocurrió…

Una enorme esfera salió a flote y mostrándola silueta de una criatura inmensa y una persona con una flecha en la cabeza y en las manos, sentada en el medio quien repentinamente abrió los ojos.

― ¡Está vivo! ¡Hay que ayudarlo! ―canturreó rápidamente la chica mientras tomaba un arma de él que estaba al lado e inmediatamente corriendo a tratar de romper el enorme esférico helado

― ¡Katara vuelve aquí, no sabemos que es esa cosa!

Corrieron saltando por pedacitos de hielo y llegaron al lugar, y con la y mencionaba arma empezó a golpear la esfera hasta que…

Ésta se partió en dos

Después de eso un potente rayo de luz dominó los cielos.

En ese momento yo recordé algo, que Zuko vería eso y ya estaría en camino a la tribu del agua en su ya conocida travesía para encontrar al avatar.

Los hermanos que ya todos conocemos estaban abrazados observando el acontecimiento mientras yo me ocultaba bajo una cortina de agua.

De la luz salió una figura que venía caminando lentamente

― ¡Alto! ― gritó el guerrero amenazando

Luego de eso y cayó lo cual hizo que la otra maestra agua corriera a auxiliarlo cosa que se vio interrumpida por mi…

Empujé a Katara y la saque fuera del camino para que Aang no la viera como primera persona al despertar, congelé a los dos consientes del cuerpo solamente.

,

― ¿Pero que se supone que haces? ― dijeron los congelados al unísono

― ¡Lo siento! Pero salvaba sus vida, mi vida, nuestras vidas ¡Ah como sea!

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo es posible que tú también seas una bruja del agua?― me dijo el tonto con su tono de siempre

― ¡No soy ninguna bruja del agua! Soy…soy…soy Mary, Bloody Mary

― ¡¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese?― se burló, eso me enojó mucho

― ¿Ridículo? De donde yo vengo tu nombre es femenino mi querido Sokka

― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

―Yo soy adivina, psíquica o como le quieran llamar… ¡Mucho mejor que Amira y Walter Mercado juntos!

―Espera, espera tú eres maestra agua ¿no? Pero no eres de nuestra tribu, ni pareces de nuestra tribu, ni siquiera de la del norte y eso que desde hace mucho no los vemos… ¿Entonces de dónde vienes?

― ¡Soy de la tribu Jarocha! ¡Y a mucha honra! ― presumí haciendo mi pose heroica la cual hizo que me viera aún más ¿loca? ―Eh…eh ¡Miren el niño ya está despertando!

Los descongelé y corrí a levantar al monje quien había caído en la nieve, pues Katara no lo había atrapado esta vez

― ¿Qué me paso? ― dijo Aang levantándose con nula dificultad

― ¡¿Cómo te metiste allí dentro?― levantó la voz el chico moreno mientras esbozaba su típico gesto de "no puedo creerlo"

―No lo sé…eh ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

―Yo me llamo Katara, él es mi hermano mayor Sokka y ella es Bloody Mary quien apenas acabamos de conocer y…es muy rara, pero bueno ¿Tu quien eres?

El niño empezó a correr en círculos, después de eso le dieron ganas de estornudar, se elevó varios metros al cielo para caer parado y extendernos la mano―Soy Aang

― Vaya eres un gran maestro aire― comenté antes de que otro hablara y arrebatara mi oportunidad

―Muchas gracias ― respondió alegremente para después subir al enorme agujero que había quedado en la nieve y así llegar hasta su enorme y peludo amigo

―Muchas gracias ― respondió alegremente para después subir al enorme agujero que había quedado en la nieve y así llegar hasta su enorme y peludo amigo

― ¡Appa! ¡Appa! ¡Vamos despierta amigo!

Mientras el maestro aire trataba de despertar a su amigo, nos acercamos todos a ver que sucedía en mi caso ya conocía lo que vería pero Sokka abrió los ojos y su mandíbula casi llega al suelo de la impresión

― ¿Que, que es esa cosa?― preguntó el ya aludido aún en shock

―Él es Appa mi bisonte volador― respondió el monje en tono normal

― Si y ella es Katara mi hermana voladora― contestó el chico señalando a su hermana con uno de sus gestos divertidos

Me reí con esa ocurrencia, de hecho siempre que veía esta parte moría de risa pero lo siguiente que ocurrió no era para nada de risa.

Empezó a caer cerca de nosotros aquella "nieve negra" que era cuando los de la Nación del Fuego se acercaban en sus naves

_"¿Pero cómo?" me pregunté en mi mente "Se supone que todavía esto no pasaba, aún no llegamos al pueblo, ni conocemos a Kanna, ni Katara y Aang han subido al barco que da la señal a Zuko ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso alguien más estaba controlando el curso de las cosas? No sabía que ocurría pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo"_

* * *

><p><strong>BMF: Bien eso es todo, una parte que ya todos conocemos del primer capitulo "El niño en el iceberg" con algunas cosas nuevas y un poco retorcidas espero que no les moleste mis cambios xD y mis incoherencias<strong>

**BMF FUERA :)**


	3. NOTA DEL AUTOR

BMF: Lo siento mucho no he podido actualizar por la escuela pero bueno el viernes ya estará lista les juro que les va a encantar, hare una combinación del capítulo 1 y 2 que espero que no les moleste bueno eso es todo ya llevo prisa

BMF FUERA ;D


	4. El niño en el iceberg, nuevos rivales

**BMF: Hola ya volvi y lamento las tardanzas es que bueno tuve muchas cosas que hacer y no tenia internat ni nada pero ya volvi con este capitulo MAS ESTUPIDO AUN jajaja pero se que les gustara**

_**Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece**_

* * *

><p>BLOODY´S POV<p>

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué ocurría en realidad? Todos menos Aang denotaban preocupación por que aquella "nieve negra" que caía sobre nuestras cabezas y mientras ellos estaban en ese estado, yo mantenía perfectamente la calma…

― ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Esto no debería pasar aun! ¡No es justo! ¡Ahhhh! ― grité desesperadamente corriendo de un lado a otro

―Mary cálmate por favor― habló Katara un poco preocupada

― ¡No! ¡¿No ves que si no llego pronto a su tribu no haré realidad mis locos y bellos sueños? ― sollocé falsa y ridículamente

―Todos tenemos sueños bruja

― ¿A quién le dices bruja guerrerucho de cuarta?

―Chicos tranquilos por favor

―No, no dejare que este intento de hombre me llame de esta manera― digo mientras levanto una ola para poder congelarlo pero Aang me detiene usando airecontrol para desviarla

―Bueno ya ¡¿quieren calmarse?

―Está bien

―Bloody dinos por qué quieres llegar con tanta apurancia a la tribu de agua del sur

―Bueno es que, la nación del fuego ha llegado allí buscando al avatar

Los otros tres quedaron impactados y preocupados aunque claro uno por motivo distinto

―Pero, pero ¡No puede ser! El avatar desapareció hace cien años justo al inicio de la guerra― habló la ojiazul muy alterada

―El avatar ha regresado mis queridos niños y… ¡Es él! ― Mencioné falsamente sorprendida pero convincente, y tanto el monje como los de la tribu agua quedaron en completo shock

―No puede ser― exclamó el hermano de Katara

― ¿Cómo…como lo supiste? ― preguntó el más joven del grupo totalmente avergonzado

―Yo mi joven amigo soy una gran adivina, la mejor de su clase ―presumí "para variar" ― pero una cosa si te digo, dentro de no, mucho en una aldea del Reino de la Tierra aparecerá una mujer a la que todos llaman Tía Wu, esa se cree una adivina ¡Pero no le creas absolutamente nada! ¡Es una embustera! Sólo acertará una de sus predicciones que podría llevar a gran confusión

― ¿Está…. bien? ― respondieron todos muy confundidos

―Bien ahora que ya hemos aclarado eso debemos movernos chicos

―Yo creo que ya no será necesario

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Porque el barco ya nos encontró

Una enorme nave de la nación del fuego desembarco justo enfrente de nosotros, ninguno especialmente yo no podíamos creer lo que ocurría, pero ellos no tenían idea de lo que pasaría pero yo sí y aún continuaba con ese pensamiento, de que alguien aparte de mi estaba controlando el mundo de avatar pero ¿Quién? Lo más seguro y probable es que sea un Kataang que viene a arruinar mi objetivo pero esa persona no tiene idea de con quien se metió.

―Pensé que algo así ocurriría

― ¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes tonta?

―Porque tu horrible cara no me dejaba pensar

―Ven y grítamelo bruja

―Ya te dije que no soy bruja estúpido

En medio de nuestra pelea, la nave abrió una puerta y unas escaleras se hicieron presentes de donde Zuko descendió con grata imponencia

― ¿Es guapo o no Katara? ― empecé a persuadir a la nombrada

―Bueno un poc… ¡Oye él es el enemigo!

―Pero eso no quita que sea sexy

―Si pero bueno ¿¡Ya cállate quieres!

―Ustedes dos de que hablan

―Escúcheme su alteza no importa quién sea usted debe respetar las conversaciones privadas

―Como se atreve a llamarme de esa manera? Yo soy…

―Si lo sé, eres Zuko el príncipe desterrado de la nación del fuego en su búsqueda del avatar para demostrar y recuperar el honor y demostrarle a tu padre el señor del fuego Ozai que no eres un debilucho porque te venció en un Agni Kai luego de que por abrir tu enorme y real bocota ofendió a un general y usted pidió clemencia al saber que se enfrentaría a su propio padre aunque se le veía decidido y también odia la preferencia de su padre con su hermana menor Azula que por cierto ¡Está re loca!

Todos en especial Zulo quedaron con la boca abierta

―¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso?

―Jajaja buen trabajo Bloody lo dejaste sin palabras

―Gracias Sokkita, al menos reconoces lo bueno cuando lo escuchas

―Porque ella también viene de mi dimensión su alteza

Un chico bastante lindo de ojos azules y cabello negro apareció detrás del impactado príncipe, vestía ropa típica de la nación del fuego y me miraba con extrema burla

― ¿Daniel? ¿Eres tú?

―Hola Deena que tal

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

―Lo mismo que tú, salvando al Kataang

―Yo no vengo por el maldito Kataang y lo sabes

―No podía dejar que se cumpliera tu deseo

― ¡Arghh! ¡Arruinas mi vida! ¡Siempre lo has hecho!

―Y tú la mía por si no sabias

―Tú eres peor

―No, tú eres peor

―Tu

―Tu

―Tu

― ¡Bueno ya basta! ― gritó el chico de la flecha en la cabeza más que harto

―Por lo que veo ustedes se conocen― musitó Sokka un poco fastidiado

―Desgraciadamente―mencioné mientras giraba los ojos

―Ganaste mis palabras― me secundó el otro de la misma manera

― ¿Conque de tu misma dimensión eh? ¿Allí todos son adivinos o qué?― preguntó la morena

―No exactamente, solo somos ella y yo― mintió de manera natural

―Aja exacto lo que él dijo

―Vine por el avatar― gritó Zuko ignorando la estúpida pelea que ya había observado

― ¡No te lo llevaras jamás Zuzu! ―

― ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! ―

Daniel sacó una poderosa llamarada de fuego azul y me atacó a lo cual casi no esquivo, pero Sokka me empujó a tiempo

― ¿Qué? ¿Fuego azul? ¡Maldito sabes que yo quería ser maestra fuego!

―Lo siento nena asi toco la suerte

― ¡Te odio!

― ¡Yo más!

―Si no me entregan al niño destruiré la tribu agua

― ¡No puedes hacernos eso!

―Claro que puedo, tengo numerosas naves detrás de mí, muy fácilmente podríamos matar a toda su gente incluyendo a los niños

―No dejaré que hagas eso! Iré contigo pero deja en paz a esa gente

―No Aang no debes hacerlo

―Si no lo hago destruirá a su pueblo y como avatar no debo permitir eso

―Katara linda deja que lo haga asi podremos evitar muchos problemas― halagó aquel tonto a la ya muy crédula y confundida maestra agua

La morena se sonrojó bastante y se quedó perdida en aquel idiota, pero estamos aquí por el Zutara y nada más y no puedo dejar que esta se enamore del maestro fuego más irritable de todos y eso que no era de esta dimensión sino lamentablemente de la mía y también era mi vecino así que peor aún.

―Bueno bueno, como que ya fue suficiente supongo que debemos dejarlo ir

Los hermanos resignados vieron como el chico maestro aire era escoltado por los soldados de la nación del fuego

―Pero no se preocupen, lo vamos a salvar

― ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que ellos no notaron a Appa?

El otro chico y yo volteamos a ver que lo que decía la muchacha era verdad

―Ok al menos no se llevaron al transporte

―Si y ahora debemos salvarlos de ese par de muy sexys maestros fuego

― ¿Par? ¡¿Qué le ves al "Canin" de Sexy?

― ¡Todo! él es tan tan tan…

― ¡Cállate Katara! ― gritamos Sokka y yo bastante irritados

―Lo siento, lo siento no pensé que les molestara tanto, bueno de ti mi hermanito si lo creo porque es envidia

El susodicho sólo se cruzó de brazos sin decir media palabra

―Pero de ti Mary, eso sí me extraña yo pensé que lo odiabas

― ¡Y lo odio! Pero no es que me moleste, sólo que está interfiriendo con MI misión y eso es imperdonable

―Por cierto una cosa Mary

―Dime

― ¿Por qué ese chico te llamó Deena?

―Este…bueno…es que… ¡Lo dice para molestarme y ya! Además debemos concentrarnos en salvar al calvito

―Cierto

―Bien es… ¡Hora de Aventura!...Ups esa es otra serie jeje

Después de ese error era hora de hacer descansar a Appa para que pudiera pronto volar y llevarnos a rescatar al Avatar.

* * *

><p>RYDER'S POV (?)<p>

―Ya tenemos al avatar debemos celebrar y todo gracias a ti mi amigo― me agradeció Zuko aunque se veía contento también se veía muy nervioso

―No le recomiendo festejar mucho ya que en cualquier momento vendrán a rescatar al avatar

―No creo que sean tan tontos como para hacerlo

―No es que sean tontos, bueno quitando a Deena que si lo es pero yo digo que es valentía

―A esa chica la llamaron Bloody y a ti te dijo Daniel ¿Qué significa eso Ryder?

―Solo lo dice para fastidiarme, ese ni siquiera es mi nombre― mentí, cosa que me sale demasiado bien

―Confio en ti no quiero decepciones

―No se preocupe no las tendrá…

* * *

><p><strong>BMF: Oh Oh ya salio un nuevo enemigo u.u<strong>

**Ryder: ¿Enemigo? Pero si yo... **

**BMF: ¡Cállate! aquí no gran idiota**

**Ryder: Bien pero dijiste que el viernes**

**BMF: Lo sé, pero también sabes que el internet murió esos días**

**Ryder: No me refiero a eso**

**BMF: Ups! Lo olvide n/n**

**Ryder: Bueno no importa ¿Entonces para el próximo sábado?**

**BMF: está bien allí nos vemos**

**Ryder: Pero esta vez llega ¿Eh?**

**BMF: Si si ya ya, en fin este fue el capi espero que les haya gustado :D NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**


	5. El Regreso del Avatar

**BMF: Bueno ya despés de un superrato de no subir conti bueno creo que ya es hora nwn**

**Ryder y Make: ¡Eso era por que no sabias que poner!**

**BMF: TwT ¡Que malos son!**

**Make: Por supuesto 8-)**

**BMF: ¬¬**

**Ryder: No es eso, es que es cierto**

**BMF: U.U Bueno tienes razón, estaba muy desinspirada**

**Make: ¬¬**

**Ryder -Viendo a Make- :P ¡JA!**

**BMF: Enn fin aqui les dejo la "super conti" jajajaja disfrutenla :3**

* * *

><p>RYDER's POV<p>

Según el segundo capitulo de la serie Katara y Sokka vienen a rescatar a Aang pero ahora que tienen a Deena será más difícil ¡Esa mujer tiene una de las mentes más macabras que he visto! Pero eso no va a frenarme, haré que termine Kataang y nadie va a hacerme cambiar de parecer, por el momento estoy tranquilo y fue ventajoso "nacer" en la nación del fuego y ser de la flota del "principito" este para estar cerca y manipularlo como yo quiera.

― ¡Ryder!― gritó Zuko muy enojado, valla que este sujeto es muy insoportable cuando se lo propone

― ¿Qué sucede mi señor?

―Escúchame quiero que reúnas a la tripulación, para que podamos detener el ataque que según tu llegara de los cielos por parte de los amigos del avatar

―Si pero no sólo es el bisonte volador sino el joven y las dos maestras agua

―Pero eso no es tanto problema mi amigo, una es una maestra novata, el otro es un inútil guerrero y la otra chica bueno ya sabes, tu amiga la maestra experta

―Ella…no es mi amiga

―Cierto, aunque mi tío Iroh asegura que es tu amiga o peor, tu novia

― ¡No es mi novia! ¡Esa palanca fea no es mi novia!

―Esta bien no te molestes y… ¿Palanca fea?

―¡Así le digo yo!

―¿Y eso por que mi amigo?

―Bueno palanca por que es bastante alta y fea…porque. Porque… ¡Porque si!..Oiga usted no debería meterse con eso, será muy todo pero no sea tan metiche― odio cuando no sé que decir, es tan estresante

Escuché a iroh burlarse detrás de mi cosa que en serio me molestó

―Ok bueno pero no te enojes, mejor dime que debemos hacer para evitar el ataque sorpresa

―Es difícil de describirlo, como sabemos lo que ocurrirá lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no combatirán de una manera común― mencioné ya como último recurso antes de que siguiera preguntando incoherencias

―Bien de mientras iré a ver al último maestro aire en su condena

Vaya la palanca tenía razón Zuko es bastante metiche y debo ponerle un alto a eso si no quiero que descubra su plan o peor aún…mi plan

* * *

><p>BLOODY´s POV<p>

La verdad es que tratar con estos dos era más que supergenial, era más bien superdivertido, estas típicas peleas entre hermanos era oro puro y bueno eso que, poco había ocurrido, de hecho a Katara no le preocupaba mucho Aang por el momento y eso para mi era bueno, y aunque sabía que momentos más tarde se harían amigos, mi deber era hacer que esa amistad no pasara de eso y hacer que Daniel se cayera en un volcán y que jamás regresara a seguir haciendo mi vida miserable

―Bien chicos es hora de que Appa reciba un poco de descanso con mis manos curativas―

― ¿Manos curativas?― Preguntó la otra maestra bastante confundida

―Así es mi amiga, ciertas maestras agua pueden curar con sus poderes

―Vaya quisiera poder hacer eso― Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

―Y si puedes, de hecho tienes el don sólo necesitas esperar el tiempo correcto para que aparezca

―¡Fantástico! No se cuando pero ya estoy emocionada― Habló mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría festejando según a lo grande

― ¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Ves algo en tu mente brujezca?― Me preguntó aquel, no me gustaba que me dijera bruja y ya estaba harta

― ¡Que no soy bruja! ¡Porque no se te puede meter en tu maldita cabeza de melón! ¡Soy adivina! ¡ADIVINA! ¡A-D-I-V-I-N-A!― Exploté casi literalmente

―Lo siento, bueno pero dime algo de mí

―Mmm habrá en el futuro tres chicas hermosas que se enamoraran de ti pero sólo una perdurara y será tu esposa

Katara empezó a reírse a más no poder, mientras su hermano cayó desmayado al suelo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

―¿Es una broma verdad? ¿Tres bellas chicas tras mi hermano? ¡Es el mejor chiste que he escuchado!

―Sé que parece broma, que es imposible pero es la verdad, tu cuñada será una de esas tres

Ahora fue la morena la que se desmayó, y yo bastante molesta tome agua y se las eché encima

―¡Despierten par de flojonazos! ¡¿No ven que tenemos una misión importante?

―¡SI SEÑORA!― Se levantaron aquellos como rayo y saludaron acatando mis órdenes ;)

Ambas maestras empezamos a cubrir al enorme bisonte con agua para que de alguna manera esta lo revitalizara y se sintiera lo suficientemente apto como para volar, el guerrero a medias estuvo mucho rato tratando de pescar pero solamente pescó un pez del tamaño de una uva que terminó por tragárselo crudo "¡que asco!" pensé.

Luego de un muy largo rato, el gigante peludo se levanto listo para volar

―Bien chicos arriba que es...¡Hora de aventura!..Ups, dios como me traume con esa serie

Los otros dos me observaron con extrañeza pero después se les olvidó

―Bien ahora mocoso enorme, arriba, asciende,vuela, elevate― mencionó Sokka con suma incrédulidad y aburrimiento mientras se sontenía débilmente de una de las cuerdas que estaba encima de Appa

―Querrás decir...¡Yip Yip!

Dicho eso, el bizonte se elevó a gran velocidad, y nuevamente la risa se hizo presente en nosotras dos pues al ver al tarado colgando gritando como niña, era cosa que no se ve casi en todos los episodios.

* * *

><p>KATARA's POV<p>

Hoy me he enterado de cosas que no pensé que ocurrirían, una que tengo poderes curativos, cosa que en verdad me emocionan y hacen mis poderes más especiales, otra que mi hermano se casará ¡Y no con cualquiera! Al parecer según Mary será una hermosa mujer y eso hasta que no lo vea no lo creeré, otra es que vamos a rescatar al avatar ¿Cual era su nombre? Creo que Nahno Crang, bueno no importa, ahorita no lo conozco bien pero espero que muy pronto nos volvamos amigos.

Lo que si no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, es lo que Mary me dijo acerca del príncipe aquel de ñla nación del fuego y de su subordinado ¡Ambos son tan guapos! Pero siento más curiosidad por el príncipe, quisiera saber cosas de él...¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Es mi enemigo!

A lo lejos pude divisar aquella nave que se llevo al avatar, sinceramente era más grande de lo que recordaba

―¡Allí está!― gritó Sokka quien seguía colgado, jaja era bastante divertido verlo asi

―Esta bien bajemos, Mary por favor haz que descienda

Ella lo hizo y con cuidado, usando los enormes icebergs como camuflaje especial, de repente cuando ibamos a bajar, observamos al maestro aire salir con su planeador...

Y con el maestro fuego de la cicatriz saltando encima de él para detener su escape, cosa que funcionó pues ambos cayeron a cubierta

Appa rugió y notaron nuestra prescencia cercana

―¡El bizonte!

Eso provocó que los demás maestros fuego empezaron a lanzarnos rocas incendiadas y a atacarnos sin piedad

Bank cayó al agua y poco después resurgió como ¡Un increíble maestro agua! Ese el el avatar...En serio quisiera que me enseñara...Con eso logró derrotar a todos los maestros fuego y a parar los bombardeos.

―Eso realmente si fue agua control― recalcó Sokka, cosa que hizo que mi amiga castaña muy enojada usara un látigo de agua para tirarlo a cubierta

Después de eso el niño cayó exausto y descendimos a rescatar a el y a mi torpe hermano, en eso los hombres armados quisieron atacarnos y quise ayudar congelandolos pero ¡que torpe soy! lo congele a él en vez de a los malos

Aquel principe guapo nos atacó junto con otro maestro mucho mayor de edad con fuego control, pero con ayuda del aire control golpeando el hielo, el Avatar logró vencerlos y encalló su nave enterrandóla en nieve.

Más tarde volando en Appa, todo volvió a la ¿normalidad?

―Aang calvito ¿estás bien?― preguntó Mary preocupada

Aang, con aque así se llamaba, vaya ¡Que mala memoria la mía!

―Sí, lo estoy gracias por rescatarme chicos

―Claro ¿No ibamos a dejar que te divirtieras sólo o si?― Ay, mi hermano siempre con sus comentarios

―Aún debemos ir a la tribu para decir que iremos de viaje con el― señalé algo preocupada

―Si y bueno de allí podríamos ir a la tribu agua del norte, ahí todos aprenderemos el agua control bien, Aang podrá empezar con eso de ser el avatar, Katara para aprender más y yo para perfeccionar ¿Que les parece?― dijo ella bastante alegre y emocionada

Todos asentimos ¡Era muy buena idea!

―Sí, pero antes de aprender el agua control tenemos cosas importantes que hacer ― el maestro aire tomó un mapa y señalo varios lugares― Aqui, aqui y aqui

―¿Que hay allí?― preguntamos Sokka y yo

―Aquí montaremos las llamas saltarinas, más adelante montaremos el lomo del gran pez Koi y luego aquí montaremos a los monos glotones..no les gustan que los monten ¡Pero eso es lo divertido!

* * *

><p><strong>BMF: Allí está nwn ¡LISTO! Perdonen mis HORRORES DE HORROGRAFIA jeje<strong>

**Ryder: Son raros en ti**

**BMF: Jejeje Gracias nwn...¿Un segundo..y Make?**

**Ryder: Dijo que tenía "cosas más importantes que hacer"**

**BMF: Oh bueno no importa, mejor así por cierto...¿Dónde esta la barrita de chocolate?**

**Ryder: En la mesa de arriba**

**BMF: Ok -lo empujo y lo hago caer- ¡A QUE TE LA GANO MUAHAHAHA!**

**Ryder: -se levanta y se va detrás de mi- ¡Maldita regresa aquí! ¡Esa barra es mía!**


	6. El templo del aire del sur, pensamientos

**BMF: LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA ESTABA OCUPADA! O**

**Make: La tenian re atareada por primera vez le daré la razón puesto que es cierto u.ú**

**BMF: Gracias! uwu ¿Oye y Daniel?**

**Make: Fue a buscar algo**

**BMF: ¿Algo? ¿Algo como que? ¿A DONDE Y PORQUE?**

**Make: ¡Yo que sé! Deja de vigilarlo no es un niño pequeño**

**BMF: Bueno pero no te enojes, solo quería saber soy una mujer muy curiosa :)**

**Mkae: Pues no me hagas enojar y curiosa nooo ¡CHISMOSA!**

**BMF: COMO SEA! Ahhh esta jamás deja de molestar! en fin _Avatar:La leyenda de Aang no me pertenece _:) disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

><p>Bloody's POV<p>

―Esperen y verán chicas el templo del aire es de los lugares más hermosos del mundo―nos dijo el maestro aire muy animado

―No es por ofenderte Aang pero han pasado cien años desde que te fuiste todo pudo haber cambiado durante ese tiempo

― ¡Claro que ha cambiado cien años no son dos horas amigos! ¡Ay me duele la garganta!

― ¿Estás bien Mary?― me preguntó mi amiga mitad del zutara

―Sí es que bueno no estoy acostumbrada a tanto frío, a diferencia de su tribu en la mía no hay hielo, ni siquiera tanta resolana y vientos como aquí

Ella sólo soltó una risita.

―¿Como es la tribu jarocha?

―Es un hermoso estado, allí nací y crecí con mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano menor y mi recién encontrada hermana gemela

―¿Tienes una gemela?

―¡Sí! ¿Tú crees que me pasó casi como en juego de gemelas? ¡Hallé a mi hermana perdida! Se llama Julia y es genial (:D)

―Eh..sí tu lo dices

― ¡Vamos Sokka es hora de ir al Templo del Aire!―dijo el calvito tratando de despertar al muchacho

―Bostezó― Quiero dormir, templo después

En eso el calvito algo enojado decide hacer una broma al chico para por fin despertarlo, toma una rama y la pasa por la bolsa de dormir del somnoliento

― ¡Despierta Sokka hay una serpiente en tu bolsa de dormir!

El muy idiota creyó todo y empezó a saltar como loco tratando de quitarse la "serpiente" de encima gritando _"¡Quítala! ¡Quítala!"_ No pudimos evitar reír, bueno al menos en toda esta preocupación de andar juntando a los tercos del zutara está el payaso de la clase, en este caso el payaso del programa.

―¡Genial! ¡Despertaste! ¿Nos vamos?

Otro momento épico para la posteridad aunque creo que algo pasará me he sentido rara y emocionada, dios ¿Que me pasa?

* * *

><p>Ryder's POV<p>

Después del numerito que nos armaron aquellos y nos dejaron con el barco casi destruido lo unico que pudimos hacer es regresar a la nación del fuego para que lo repararan.

― ¡Quiero que se repare lo antes posible! No podemos tardar y correr el riesgo de perderlo

― ¿Te refieres al avatar?

―¡No menciones su nombre en estos muelles, si saben que está vivo todos los maestros fuego emprenderán en su búsqueda y..

―Zuko cállate que viene Zhao― le dije en voz baja

El inmediato calló y empezó a hablar al azar de otro tema, ya conocía lo que pasaría si escuchaba

―Y así fue como se formo el extraño molusco dorado moteado― mencionó nervioso ¿En serio? ¿Molusco dorado moteado? Este tipo sin duda carece de imaginación

― ¿Cuál molusco dorado moteado?― preguntó el ya nombrado algo confundido

―Capitán Zhao, uno que encontramos en las aguas árticas le traía uno de regalo pero como que se me escapó

―Soy comandante ahora, y ¿Está bien?, bueno General Iroh gran héroe de nuestra nación

―General retirado

―Y… ¿Este joven quién es?

―Soy Ryder y soy informante del príncipe Zuko y el general Iroh

―Supongo que has de ser maestro fuego ¿O no?

Rápidamente saque un poco de fuego de los puños para que tomara un poco más de confianza en mi ¿Alguien que no hace fuego control aquí cerca de los reales? Puede ser un espía

―Ustedes saben que siempre serán bienvenidos caballeros, y bueno usted ya tiene mi reconocimiento…Ryder, pero díganme ¿Qué les trae por este lugar?

―Nuestro barco está siendo reparado

―Pero esta sumamente dañado

―Si no podrá creer lo que pasó― Este mira a Iroh― Tío ¿Por qué no le cuentas al comandante Zhao lo que pasó?

―Sí lo haré…eh…¡Fue espantoso!...Bueno ¿Chocamos o algo así?― No puede evitar reír con esa parte, siempre que el hombre habla así me da risa

―Sí justo en medio de un barco reino tierra

― ¿En serio? Bueno los invito a tomarse algo para que me cuenten con detalle todo lo que pasó

―Lo siento, debemos irnos

―¡Príncipe Zuko! Demuestra tu respeto al comandante Zhao…― ahora se dirige al comandante― Será un honor acompañarlo ¿Tendrá de casualidad Té de Ginseing? Es mi favorito

¿Té? No ¿Por qué té? ¿Porque no un refresco o una cerveza? el té aunque es bueno para muchos a mi me hace bastante daño ¿Cuándo han visto a alguien alérgico al té? ¿¡Cuando!, Zuko se enojó por quedarse y yo por esto, que malo...Y esa vez que me enferme y no fui a recibir el premio en efectivo por ganar en el concurso y fue por que bebí té de manzanilla yo me pregunto ¿Como es que lo tomé? Sabotaje no creo, nadie lo sabe...Mmmm...Espera alguien sí lo sabe...¡Maldita me lo pagará!

* * *

><p>Sokka's POV<p>

Estoy tan cansado y hambriento ¡Daría lo que fuera por deliciosa carne! Pero no puedo concentrarme aquí, Katara no para de quejarse de como los monos glotones la tiraron y las llamas saltarinas trataron de comerse su cabello, Aang sigue emocionado por todo eso y por todo, es muy emotivo y muy extraño…Bloody como siempre muy callada, me pregunto que tanto pasara por su mente o porque esa bruja del agua es tan…rara, no como el calvito pues es su rareza es ser tan inocente-estúpido y de ella es saber cosas y tener costumbres muy interesantes…¡carne! Ven y llena mi estómago ya no soporto.

Después de convencer a Gran Gran de dejarnos ayudar al avatar y viajar con él nos dio carne de pingüino para llevar pero ¡Por favor esa racioncita no sirve ni para tapar medio hueco! ¡Sabía que debí haber comido antes de venir! ¡Ya no aguanto! Espera…mi carne de foca ¡La había olvidado!

― Oye estómago tranquilízate trato de buscar algo de comer― la ilusión murió en segundos― ¿¡Oigan quien se comió toda mi carne de foca!

―Oh ¿Eso era comida? Lo usé para prender la fogata la otra noche ¡Lo siento!

―¿¡Que hiciste qué! Ahh con razón las llamas olían tan bien

―La montaña de Patola, ya casi llegamos

―Eso me suena a helado de pato― dijo Bloody, todos rieron ¡Oigan yo siempre he sido el gracioso! No puedo dejar que esta bruja de agua me gane

* * *

><p>Katara's POV<p>

Jamás en mi vida volveré a tocar uno de esos animales, por poco y me dejan calva, al menos iremos a ese templo que tanto nos mencionó Aang donde vivió hace cien años, es increíble la verdad llegar a esa edad y seguirse viendo tan joven, ya quisiera yo eso, bueno creo que todos. Bueno mejor debo aparentar

―Aang antes de llegar al templo quisiera hablarte de los maestros aire

― ¿Qué hay con ellos?

―Bueno sólo quiero que estés preparado para lo que puedas ver, la nación del fuego es despiadada, mataron a mi madre y pudieron haber hecho lo mismo con tú gente

―No por que no hayan visto un maestro aire, significa que la nación del fuego los mató a todos...seguramente escaparon

―Sé que es díficil aceptarlo

―No es eso Katara, es que la única forma de llegar a un templo del aire es volando y dudo que los maestros fuego tengan bisontes voladores

La altura quiere como marearme, jamás había estado tan alto la ez que estuve más lejos del suelo fue cuando em subí a ese peñazco de hielo a los diez años.

―Allí está el templo del aire del sur

―¡Aang es impresionante!

―Estamos en casa

―No, estamos en tu casa― dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, definitivamente viajar con esos será un drama...uno gracioso pero...

Él está muy aferrado por lo que veo a que su gente esté viva, la verdad yo no tengo esperanza de que así sea, pero a un niño jamás hay que romperle la ilusión hasta que llegue la decepción. Pero por loq ue veo soy la única preocupada ya que Sokka esta muy ocupando con su apetito, Mary tiene cara de ida ¿En que estará pensando? Y Aang está demasiado inenojable.

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

―Y para cuando termine el año la capital del reino tierra estará bajo nuestro dominio― mencionó el comandante observando un mapa

A verdad a nadie le importaba, Zuko sentado pensando en capturar al avatar, Iroh viendo lo que había a su alrededor y Ryder estaba muy pensativo. Nadie ponía atención y mientras el primero se distrajo este último dijo a Zuko

―Señor debemos irnos

―¿Que pasa ahora?

―En este momento preguntarán a su tripulación que si tuvo prisionero al avatar y lo van a delatar, así que si no quiere lo descubran o que lo detengan es mejor que soborne y huyamos de este lugar

Sin decir una palabra ambos salieron a ver a los tripulantes para poder hablar de "cara a cara" dejando a todos muy sorprendidos

* * *

><p><strong>BMF: Bueno eso es todo, re corto sí pero al menos ya no quería dejar los cabos de no poner continuación n_n<strong>

**Make: Si además se nota que eres ladimadrista**

**BMF: ¿Ah? ¿Como es eso? o.o**

**Make: Olvidalo**

**BMF: Bueno me despido y no me regañen si me salio simplón pero antes de irme quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que leen mi fic, la verdad no pensé que fuera a gustar y además me gusta que compartan mi zutara-idea, porque tanto para mi como para ustedes debió quedar así :) Gracias y bueno me esforzaré para que siempre les guste cada capitulo del fic, no hubo zutara en este capi pero bueno, Ryder es mi amigo (-/-) quizas algo mas pero en fin, si digo cosas de el me regañara cuando lea este capitulo xD..Cuidense y sean felices :D**


	7. Templo del aire o ¿Canta para fastidiar?

**Make: -llega de repente- Oiga eh…O.o? ¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO! O.Ó**

**BMF y Ryder: -ocultan lo que tenían en la mano- Ah nada e_e**

**Make: ¿Qué es eso que esconden atrás?**

**BMF: ¡No es nada Makena!**

**Make: ¡No me engañen! ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?**

**Ryder: Verás es una historia re-graciosa…-se va corriendo jalando a Bloody del cabello (¿)-**

**Make: ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS VENGAN AQUÍ NO VAN A DEJARME CON LA DUDA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryder's POV<strong>

Bien es oficial muero del aburrimiento, no quiero té, ya lo rechacé como veinte veces y todavía insisten y estoy muy seguro de que Deena tiene que ver…esa niña siempre ha arruinado mi vida desde que éramos niños, siempre gana y se queda con todo y ahora no dejaré que me aplaste por que yo la aplastaré a ella

― ¡Ryder despierta!― me gritó Zuko, vaya que me quedé demasiado pensante

― ¿Qué? Eh ¿Me decían algo?

―Se quedó pensando en su novia de seguro― ¡Ah! Cuantas veces tengo repetir que la palanca fea esa no es mi novia pero parece que aquí todos están demasiado idiotas para entenderlo

―Yo no tengo novia

― ¿Ah sí? Y que hay de esa linda maestra con la que chocamos junto con sus amigos ya sabes quienes

― ¡Ya les dije que Deena no es mi novia!

― ¿Pero si te gusta no?― dijo Iroh burlándose una vez más de mí

― ¡NO!

―Yo creo que sí― secundó Zuko

― ¡No es así!

―Se nota en tu cara de que en serio te gusta mucho ¿No has tenido nada con ella?― preguntó Zhao siguiéndoles el hilo ¡¿QUÉ NADIE LO ENTIENDE?

―Bueno la besé una vez y…―No acabé para poder golpearme en la cara… ¿Qué dije? ¡Acabo de cavar mi tumba!, y ahora todos se acercan a mí para oír lo que había pasado

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody's POV<strong>

Bien ahora lo entiendo todo, Sokka es un celoso, Katara una chillona y Aang un inocente; quisiera tener ya a Toph aquí porque aunque sé que me molestaría mucho por mi gran torpeza, es mejor que estos. Y esto ha ocurrido hasta entonces: Llegamos al templo, Sokka y Aang llevan casi una hora jugando bola aire, la otra mujer oculta rastro de la nación del fuego y aún no encontramos a Momo… ¿Quién diría que estar en una serie de televisión fuera tan difícil?

―Eh no es por sonar indiscreta pero muero de hambre

― ¡Al fin! ¡Alguien que me comprende!

―Mary no hay comida aquí

―Lo sé, y la carne cruda que hallamos no sirve si no la cocinamos...si tuviéramos un maestro fuego aquí

― ¿Cómo tu amigo?

― ¡NO ES MI AMIGO! ¡ES UN MUJERIEGO IMBECIL INSUFRIBLE QUE SE CREE LA ULTIMA COCA COLA DEL DESIERTO!

―Tranquila bruja, pero bueno si dices que es insufrible entonces es mucho peor que tu y a ese no lo quiero aquí creo que prefiero al príncipe ese… ¿Zuko no?

― ¡Si!― abrazo a Sokka con mucha fuerza y este empieza a ahogarse― ¡Tú también me comprendes! ¡Sabía que eras muy inteligente!

Con trabajo el chico se suelta para adoptar una pose entre heroica y presumida

―Bueno eso ya lo sabia ¡Soy un genio!

― ¿Y dime, lo aceptarías si el en unos meses se rindiera y se volviera bueno?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?― inquirieron muy curiosos los tres, en especial Katara

―Bueno porque sé que eso pasará en algún momento pero eso sí para eso hay que demostrarle que no importa lo que pase, su padre no lo querrá sin ser un asesino así que bueno hay que hacerlo cambiar

―Si cambia capaz que lo hago de mi confianza

― ¿Y si lo casamos con Katara?

― ¡Excelente idea bruja, bien dicho!

― ¿No creen que es un poco apresurado chicos?

―No amigo monje, es una gran idea así sus descendientes serían de la realeza y viviremos como ricos empedernidos por el resto de nuestras vidas

―No es descabellado, se oye bien aquello

―Y Aang quizás podrías tu casarte con alguna chica millonaria del Reino de la Tierra

― ¿En serio me voy a casar?― dijo el maestro aire con estrellitas en los ojos

― ¡OIGAN! ¡COMO PUEDEN ESTAR ENTREGANDOME YA! ¿NO VEN ESTOY AQUÍ OYENDOLOS? YA ME ESTAN COMPROMETIENDO Y NI SIQUIERA SE SI EL ME GUSTA

Los tres volteamos a ver a la morena con cara de "Si como no"

―Mujer, llevas días hablándonos de lo sexy que es Zuko

―Y Daniel―recalcó Aang

― ¡A ese no me lo menciones!

―Perdón

―A lo que vamos es que bueno, él te gusta y estoy muy segura de que tu le gustarás, sería como una canción que conozco, aunque así no va la letra sería muy interesante

―Jamás he dicho que me gusta, sólo que me parece muy atractivo es todo

―Él es caliente y tu fría, él dice sí y tú no, está dentro cuando estás fuera, está animado cuando estás desanimada, Yo estoy bien y ustedes están mal, Es güero y tú negra, Pero se terminarán peleando, destrozando, besando y haciéndolo

― ¡Tú!― decimos cantando los chicos y yo al estilo de Hot n Cold― No puedes evitar que nosotros te digamos la verdad

― ¡Cállense! No quiero hablar de eso y dudo que alguien en este momento este peor que yo

* * *

><p><strong>General POV's feat Ryder, Zuko, Iroh, Zhao y los demás tipos<strong>

Con ritmo de la de la canción Summer Nights, de Grease parecía el ambiente en ese momento…

―Cuéntanos, cuéntanos― cantaban Zuko, Iroh, Zhao, los guardias y los de la tripulación

― ¡No les voy a contar!― decía Ryder enojado

―Cuéntanos, cuéntanos

―Ya no me acuerdo bien

―Cuéntanos, cuéntanos

― ¡No les voy a decir!

―Aja, aja , aja aja― seguían todos cantando y bailando molestando al pobre chico

― ¡Bueno ya es suficiente!― reclamó levantándose rápidamente de donde estaba y caminando para despejarse― Fue una estupidez que nunca se volverá a repetir

―Eso no lo sabes― Iroh siempre molestando por delante

― ¡Si lo sé! Y lo mejor es alejarnos de ellos porque podrían traernos muy grandes cambios

― ¿Ellos?―preguntó Zhao confundido

―Sí los del reino de la tierra

― ¿Han visto al avatar?―una vez cuestionó el comandante

Todos iban a hablar cuando Zuko volteó su cabeza como la niña del exorcista y los amenazó con ahorcarlos si decían algo

―Bueno nosotros nos retiramos…¡A la nave de escape!― gritó Zuko señalando a todos quienes lo obedecieron― ¡No me arrepiento!

Y así fue como se salvaron de un mal Agni Kai aunque este vendría después, de que Zhao los descubriera de que Sokka considerara a Zuko, que Aang no se enamorara al menos hasta ahora –y esperaba que siguiera así- de Katara, de que Ryder confesara algo que no debió de confesar, que Bloody hablara del Taang y que quiera vivir como rica empedernida el resto de su vida y que el calvito aun no se enterara de lo de su gente había sido brutalmente asesinada por la nación del fuego y que Katara no saliera con su estupidez de "Somos tu familia ahora". Mal las cosas para Ryder buenas para Bloody en el sentido de "Kataang vs Zutara" aunque mas adelente esta contienda se podría emparejar

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: Bueno hola díganme Moon y vengo a poner el capitulo por Bloody Mary Fire porque…bueno no me dijo pero ya que esa mujer es impredecible. Lo que no sabe es que le puse cosas a este capitulo que la mataran a ella y Ryder xD asi que quizás es la primera y ultima vez que hable con ustedes si logro sobrevivir. Aunque en lo personal me dio gracia que del lado de los "héores" muy zutara y yo puse del lado de los "malos" a Ryder abriendo la boca xD BUENO DISFRUTEN MI TOQUE QUE NADIE SABE QUE PUSE MAS QUE USTEDES :P<strong>


	8. Creo que te amo y odio hacerlo

**BMF: Hola mi querido público ¡He vuelto! Después de que el internet murió y me quede sin dinero ya regrese a poner conti :3 espero que no se me hayan desesperado tanto y bueno apartir de este capitulo por petición del publico ya no llevara la continuidad clásica es decir los diálogos ya no serán como se ven en la serie y para no alargar me saltare a los capítulos mas importantes. No es tan largo como lo quisiera pero ya no queria pasarmela sin poner capitulo, el objetivo de este fic es entetener con tonterías así que no me pidan un novelón :$ jeje**

**Make: Deja de hablar además recuerda que tienes cita para ver si te quedó el vestido**

**BMF: Es verdad lo habia olvidado, espero que si que tengo muchas ganas de hacer ese cosplay :D**

**Make: ¿Ya conseguiste a alguien que haga a la Reina Helada?**

**BMF: T.T NO de hecho es la única que nos falta de los principales**

**Make: Bien que tengas suerte, recuerden: A Bloody Mary Fire no le pertenece Avatar porque si no esta historia no hubiera sido necesaria y hubiera contado la verdad desde el principio u.u**

**BMF: ¡CÁLLATE! Y disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

― ¡No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto!―gritó al que le habían hecho burla los demás, aún no le hablaba al resto de lo enojado y avergonzado que se sentía

―Vamos Ryder no seas un delicado además fue divertido

―Cierto joven se que me burlo mucho de usted pero bueno alguien tiene que hacerlo entrar en razón…y a ti también sobrino

― ¿Yo que?― preguntó el príncipe algo confundido

―No te hagas tu también tienes una cara de enamorado que asusta

― ¿Yo? Que... ¿Yo? ¡Eso es mentira!

―Si claro se nota que estas loco por cierta maestra agua

― ¡¿CUUAL?!―preguntó Ryder gritando con una venita de rabia en la cabeza, ahora si no se preocupó por disimular que le molestó ese comentario, cosa que hizo que Zuko se espantara y que Iroh lanzara una estrepitosa carcajada

―Tranquilo amigo se refiere a la otra a la morena de ojos azules no a la tuya

― ¿Cuál mía? No sé de qué me hablas

― ¡Ya! ¡Lo que ustedes necesitan es terapia de aceptación! Dejen se ser unos imbéciles y admitan lo que sienten

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo molestos cruzándose de brazos ignorando el regaño que acababan de recibir, para después voltear el lado contrario, se sentían tocados.

―Bien entonces como la quieren ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

―Por las buenas― dijo Zuko sin dudar

―Entonces hay que tomarnos todos de las manos y decir cinco cosas que no nos gustEn de los demás, Juan―refiriéndose a uno de los tripulantes―No me gusta tu peinado

― ¡Mejor por las malas! Porque jamás terminaría de remarcar las cosas malas de este tipo―remarcó el otro joven maestro fuego mientras el de la cicatriz esbozaba un gesto de demasiada furia

―Entonces empezaremos con la terapia pero les advierto que puede ser…muy intensa…

* * *

><p><strong>Aang's POV<strong>

No puedo creer aun lo que está ocurriendo ¿Una guerra? ¿Cómo es posible? Y peor tantito ¿Cómo es posible que los de la nación del fuego hayan podido asesinar a mi gente? ¡Es imposible! Pues sólo había una forma de llegar a los templos y era volando y según yo sé los de la nación del fuego no tienen criaturas voladoras que estén a sus servicios y otra duda que tengo es ¿Porque Bloody le tapó la boca a Katara cuando ella quiso decir algo de _"Somos tu…_"? Eso también es bastante extraño

―Hey calvito― me habló mi amigo el barril sin fondo, es que en verdad ¿Cómo es que tragando de esa forma puede estar tan delgado? ― ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días? ¿Ya mejor?

―Ehh si claro…Este oigan chicas ¿Quieren ver un truco?― Usé mis poderes para hacer mi muy famosa patineta de aire

―Este…si― dijeron al mismo tiempo pero ninguna me hizo caso, porque mientras una practicaba el agua control la otra escribía en la tierra y cantaba, en serio espero que mi futura esposa que me mencionó Bloody si me haga caso, aunque me pegue pero que me prete atención ¿Por algo seré su marido no? pero mientras aparece necesito hacer algo que se que a todos impresionará,por lo que me levante y me empecé a quitar la ropa cuando..

―¡Ah un hombre desnudo!―Una ancianita llegó hasta a mi y empezó a golpearme con su bolsa...¡Ah duele! ¡Duele mucho!¡No mi cuerpo! ¡No! ¡Ah ¡No podía parar de quejarme del dolor! Para ser una mujer de edad tan avanzada tiene un poderoso brazo y claro todos atras desfalleciendose de la risa

―Por favor, eso no es un hombre señora ¡Es un niño! ¡Que esta tan "desarrollado" como la Polly Pocket déjelo en paz!―mencionó Bloody y aunque sé que lo dijo con doble sentido al menos me ayudó...o eso creo

―Más bien es una anguila desparramada― se burló Sokka

―Vamos chicos no sean tan malos con él, mejor vamonos al pueblo ¡Señora por favor suéltelo!― Katara es como la mamá que jamás tuve, sálvandome siempre, mientras que Sokka y Bloody son como mis hermanos molestos que no sé si tuve y quizás nunca haya querido.

―Disculpe madame pero es una niña enferma de cáncer ¿No ve que por eso esta calva?―Nuevamente mi "como hermana" fastidiosa ¿Cáncer? ¿Qué es eso? Pero ¡No soy una niña calva! Pero después de tales palabras, al fin mi cuerpo fue liberado...

Y sólo así la mujer que me dejó en paz, que verguenza.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryder's POV<strong>

―Y entonces mi mamá se fue después de que fui un cobarde en enfrentar a mi padre...y ..y jamás volvió―lloraba aquel como un niño pequeño mientras...me abrazaba

―Eh Zuko...ya suelta mi pierna ¿Quieres? Esto es humillante

―No mami no me dejes

―Hombre no soy tu mami y si no me sueltas ¡Te voy a quemar el otro ojo!

Y asi fue como me dejó en paz de una vez por todas, pero hasta ahorita noté que...todos lloraron con la historia

―¡No puede ser! ¿Que son todos unos chillones?

―No. Pero ¿Que jamás has llorado en tu vida?―preguntó uno de los tripulantes y no, no era Juan

―La última vez que llore fue cuando era un niño, de allí no ha habido algo lo suficientemente fuerte que me derribe a punto de lágrimas

―¿No hubo otra ocasión?

―Que yo recuerde no hubo ninguna, pero en fin reonozco que un trauma de esa magnitud merece su llanto

―He notado jovencito― dijo Iroh, cosa que me sorprendió pues el se la pasa burlandose de mi―Que es bastante técnico, propio y profundo, talvez podría enseñarle un poco de eso a mi sobrino quien nunca respondió la pregunta que le hice

―¡Que mentiroso eres tío! ¡Claro que te respondí! ¿Acaso no dijiste que contara mis sentimientos?

―Pero no me refería a que me cuentes lo de tu madre, sino de tus sentimientos amorosos ¡Los que sé que sientes por esa joven maestra agua! ¡Y no me refiero a la amiga de Ryder! Seré viejo pero no soy tonto príncipe Zuko

Y nuevamente no dijo nada por lo que mejor ya no hablé para que la terapia de aceptación hacia mí no fuera aún más mala de lo que auguraba.

―¡TÍO ESCUCHAME YO POR ESA CAMPESINA TONTA NO HE SENTIDO NI SENTIRÉ NADA! Quizás excepto cuando...

Y después de eso calló...Oh si, dulce venganza

―¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!― cantaron todos como siempre con el chisme a punta de lengua

―¡Ay por favor!

―¡Cuéntanos,cuéntanos!

―¡Ya! ¡No me van a hacer lo mismo que Ryder! ¡Vayanse a la vela perpetua!

―Aja,aja,aja,aja

Jajajajajaja, ahora entiendo por que lo hacen, es tan divertido ver a un tonto sufrir y afortunadamente el tonto esta vez no fui yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<strong>

Kyoshi, una bella isla llena de gente maravillosa donde conocimos a una de las vidas pasadas de Aang, la avatar Kyoshi una mujer verdaderamente enorme y con pies inmensos ¿Me pregunto cuanto habrá luchado para obtener zapatos de su talla? Pero bueno eso no es de mi incunbencia, por cierto a Aang las chicas se le tiraron encima, hasta lo llamaron _Angi_ o como sea ¡Que fastidio! Y no es qporque este celosa sino porque las vocesitas de esas pequeñas y presumidas arpías son insoportables.

No sé a donde habrá ido Sokka, creo que con esas guerreras de las que mi querido hermanito tachó de débiles solo por ser mujeres ¡Como detesto que sea un machista! Sólo espero que esas chicas le den una buena lección, las mujeres somos fuertes no un objeto.

Por el lado de Mary, estaba muy ¿Como decirlo? ¿Extrañamente soñadora? No sé pero ultimamente escribe mucho y canta aunque despacito y muy bajo por que teme que la escuchemos y nos ríamos de ella, bueno todos tienen sus penas pero aún así creo que esta demasiado pensativa y serena ¿Que le pasará? ¿Porque tanta distracción? Como dicen que el amor llega a tu corazón y este se apodera de el dejandote atontado por el a veces ingrato sentimiento...Esperen ¿Que estoy diciendo? ¡Yo no estoy enamorada! ¡No lo estoy! Talvez Mary sí pero ¡YO NO! ¡NO, NO Y NO! ¿Porque estoy pensando esto? ¡Ay a quien engaño parezco mariposa en primavera buscando flor de chicozapote!

Esperen..¿Y esa gente que me ve? ¡Ay no lo hice de nuevo!...¡OTRA VEZ HICE MIS MUECAS CUANDO PIENSO!

―¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡No lo soporto!

* * *

><p><strong>¿? y ¿?2's POV<strong>

―Al fin hemos llegado hermana―habló una rubia de ojos verdes con armadura verde

―Lo sé y ahora por fin nos vengaremos de Katara por todo lo que hizo ¡ES ESTÚPIDA! ¿COMO FUE TAN TONTA COMO PARA COMETER ESE ERROR?― le respondió otra muchacha de apariencia similar, excepto en sus ojos que eran azules y su edad era menor a la de la otra

―¡Oh si!― rieron malvadamente mientras avanzaban cada vez más al pueblo de la Isla Kyoshi

* * *

><p><strong>BMF: ¿Quienes serán esas chicas? Sólo yo lo sé :P y cual es su papel en este fic ¿Que tendrán contra Katara? Pobres Zuko y Aang xD y bueno no sé que más decir sólo que haya sido de su agrado y que me perdonen por tardar tanto ¡Los quiero público! BLOODY FUERA! OH RIGHT!<strong>


	9. Pelea de chicas

**BMF: Bueno por falta de tiempo he decidido cortar capítulos, me adelantaré hasta espero que no les moleste, claro habrá mucho Zutara y por alguien admitira sus sentimientos ;9 y para los que quieren saberlo… Ryder SI ES REAL :3 y bueno me salió casi huyendo cuando le dije que alguien me pedía que lo abofeteara por apoyar al Kataang xD FUE DIVERTIDO pero al final si lo hice Connie puedes asegurar que cumplí tu deseo jajajaja**

**Make: Bien a nadie le interesa eso y ya presenta el capitulo de una vez**

**BMF: Oye deja de quejarte y ve a hacer tu trabajo que por eso te pago**

**Make: ¡No me pagas nada! ¡Tu misma me diste el titulo de becaria sin sueldo!**

**BMF: Acenderías a becaria CON SUELDO si hicieras las cosas bien**

**Make: En fin...a Bloody Mary Fire no le pertenece avatar y quiere recordar que cualquier parecido con al realidad es pura coincidencia además que no es una novela es un fanfic tonto y absurdo con delirios zutariences**

**BMF:No es así, en un fic cómico y algo absurdo si pero también es para demostrar que el ZUTARA ESTA VIVO y que es MUCHISIMO mejor que el Kataang ;D Disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<strong>

Dos meses han pasado y ha ocurrido de todo en ciertas ocasiones no puede aburrirme más por que no fue posible y esto es lo que ha pasado: Aang siempre una celebridad esas niñas creo que hasta le armaron una estatua junto a la del Avatar Kyoshi por lo lindo que era según, hasta ahora yo no lo veo lindo, solo he visto lindo a ese guapísimo príncipe y a su amigo... ¿Espera? ¡Ay como odio pensar en él! Me pregunto si él pensara en mí

* * *

><p><strong>General Random POV en el barco de Zuko<strong>

―¡Katara!― gritó el chico de la cicatriz levantándose de golpe de su cama tirando a su muñeco el oso Zuzu al suelo

Todos lo miraron de repente, ese grito fue todo un escándalo

―Este, Katar… ¡Cataratas! Soñé con una catarata y me caía y era un dodo…y no podía volar y… ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto bola de chismosos?!

Más rápidos que el rayo salieron huyendo del cuarto de Zukito el pobrecito, pues quien sabe que demonios planeaban hacerle… :X (VIOLADORES!)

* * *

><p><strong>Regresando a Katara's POV<strong>

Lo dudo mucho pero bueno Sokka se ligó a esa guerrera Suki, Mmm me pregunto si es ella una de las tres chicas interesadas en mi hermano el cabeza hueca, conocimos Bumi un rey loco amigo de Aang desde hace más de cien años vaya que es todo un personaje y nos dio cobre y roca de dulce muy deliciosa.

También conocimos a un muy lindo maestro Tierra llamado Haru que para ayudarlo por que por culpa de un anciano se lo llevaron prisionero dije ser maestra tierra Sokka puedes ser muy brillante en esos asuntos, descubrimos que Mary tenía razón que viene un cometa durante el verano que dará un increíble poder a los maestros fuego y que en el mundo de los espíritus no hay sanitarios… que tortura, también nos encontramos con unos piratas a los que les robe un pergamino por estar celosa del dote natural de Aang y me di cuenta de que Zuko tenía mi collar y aunque me enfureció por eso que me atara a un árbol y estar cerca de el…me encantó

¡Debo quitar esos sucios pensamientos de mi cochina cabeza!

Afortunadamente mi amiga maestra agua llegó y aunque no me hablo por ir en su mundo que alguien este aquí hace que me comporte mejor

―Mary ¿Qué te pasa, te veo tan pensativa?

―En este tiempo que llevo aquí bueno me he puesto a pensar en ciertas cosas y también en asuntos que nunca llegue que sucederían

―Te ves como enamorada…

―Si te refieres al imbécil de Daniel, no estoy enamorada de él

―Yo jamás lo mencioné esa fuiste tú se nota que piensas mucho en ese chico y te molesta de cierta manera también

―Me molesta que sea un auténtico mujeriego, que se crea mucho, que todas las chicas lo persigan por su linda cara y que se de el lujo de rechazar, no entiendo porque tuvo que cruzarse en mi camino, yo odio a la gente así y punto además no estás en posición de enseñarme cosas del amor pues tu también estás no enamorada…sino enamoradísima de Zuko

¡Demonios! ¡Me la volteó! Como odio que me digan eso

― ¿Cómo sabes que lo estoy?

―Se te nota en toda la carota

―Mi carota dice que tu también estas muy loca por Ryder

― ¡Que no!― me dijo atacándome con agua

― ¡Que si!― grité devolviéndole el ataque

― ¡Que no!

―Claro que si es obvio

―Lo tuyo también

―Pero yo si estoy enamorada de Zuko

― ¡Pues yo…¿Qué? ¿En serio? (*w*)

Oh no, acabo de darle la razón antes de que ella me la diera a mi ¡Soy una estúpida! ¿Por qué nunca hago nada bien?

― ¡ZUTARA!... OEOEOEOEOE ZUTARA ZUTARA OEOEOEOE MI EMPANADA MI EMPENADA ¡OLÉ!

Empezó a hacer un extraño cantico de festejo que llevaba la palaba "Oe" y también hizo una misteriosa oleada con sus manos

―No sabes lo feliz que me haces Katara, yo sabía que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos― sus ojos casi literalmente se volvieron estrellitas de la emoción

―Este yo..

― ¡Ja! ¡Ahí tienes Alexander! ¡Yo soy la pinche champion! Y yo soy el champion my friends, y hoy les ganamos ¿Como la ven? chan chan chan

― ¡Cállate! Pueden oírte y… ¿Alexander?

―Eh olvídalo…

― ¿Es otro novio tuyo o que? Cuando Ryder se entere no lo tomará bien

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no tengo novio! Y…Y... ¡A él no le importa lo que hago! Como si yo le gustara pero en fin deja de preguntarme sobre eso es sumamente irritante

―Yo creo que si le gustas, y dejare de hablar sobre eso tú dejas de hablar de Zuko y de mi

― ¡Es que el Zutara es lo mejor que hay!

―Eso es lo que quería preguntarte ¿Zutara? ¿En serio? ¿Ya hasta nombre nos pusiste?

―Créeme que no soy la única que los llama así

― Bueno entonces a ti y a Ryder también les podre uno

― ¡No te atrevas Katarata!― Me dio risa su reacción pero odio que me digan así

―Sólo por que ahorita no sé me ocurre uno pero cuando lo tenga también te fastidiare...Palanca fea

―¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?

―¡PALANCA FEA!

―AHHHH!

Se lanzó sobre mi apretujandome y lanzandome al piso...esto es la guerra

* * *

><p><strong>Aang's POV<strong>

Las chicas últimamente se pelean mucho y Sokka no ayuda en nada, me he quedado solo con mi soledad y se supone que deberían de ayudarme ¡El cometa de Sozin ya viene! Y no he aprendido ni a dominar el agua de forma correcta mucho menos la tierra y el fuego...¿Que haré? Aún falta para llegar al Polo Norte y necesito prácticar espero que Bloody y Katara esten de humor para enseñarme y.. ¿Que es eso? ¿Por que hay mucha gente? ¿Porque hay un tipo vestido de rayas hablando por un megafono?

―Hagan sus apuestas hagan sus apuestas ¿Quien de estas hermosas chicas se llevara el cinturon de campeonato de las Divas de la WWE?

Allí pude presenciar a mis amigas maestras agua golpeandose, tirandose, haciendose llaves de rendición Y por supuesto dandose en con agua,congelandose y descongelandose

―¿Por que no aceptas que tengo razón? ¡Vamos Mary sé valiente y admitelo!― gritó Katara mientras le daba un latigazo de agua

―¡Estabamos bien hasta que me dijiste como ese inutil me llama! ¡No admitire nada por que no es verdad!― contraatacó Bloody congelando y lanzando dagas heladas

―¡Palancona!

―¡Negra!

―¡Cobarde!

―¡Sucia!

Sólo quería un poco de paz y definitivamente aquí no la hay...¿A donde tengo que ir por un poco de paz?

En eso la maestra mas alta, dio una patada giratoria al hombro de Katara cosa que la tiro a pocos metros más alejada seguido de correr y darle una patada giratoria que se que le va a doler durante demasiados días, esto es el colmo y ni siquiera sé por que están luchando

―¡Vamos muchachas esta no es la solución!

―El culpa de ella...¡Jamás debió llamarme de esa forma!

―Ella me hizo decir algo que no quería y bueno ay lo admití ya ni modos pero que ella también debe aceptarlo porque no importa cuanto se esfuerce en hacerme creer que soy estúpida eso es algo que no soy para nada

―Pero no es necesario llegar a estos extremos, ambas tienen razón

Recordatorio: Nunca le digas a dos chicas endemoniadas que tienen razón, es suicidio.

* * *

><p><strong>General's POV<strong>

―Parece que un fanático se ha metido en la riña y ha dicho algo a nuestras contendientes que en serio las molestó, lo ven con furia, hasta fuego sale detrás de ella y dejaron atrás su diferencias para volverse contra de este extraño...crearon un enorme látigo de agua y lo jalan rápidamente, lo enrroscan con sus manos y oh ¡le aplican la quebradora! y seguido de un potente rompe espaldas, le pegan una patada de doble giro al estomado no no viene un glam slam y le impactan la jetota al piso y la llave rompe almas...se suben a la gran roca dejando al pobre sujeto tendido en la lona y saltan para hacerle la rendición...1...2...3 y ganan el campeonatos de parejas ¡Esto es increíble! ¡De las mejores peleas que he visto en mis veinte minutos de caera anuncistica!

El anunciador y el publico estaban eufóricos, la batalla y su descenlace habían sido brutales y el monje yacía tirado mientras momo lamía su cara moreteada.

Ahora ambas chicas se sentaron a comer y a beber agua para descansar de todo el escándalo aquel y como si nada hubiera pasado conversaron y rieron como enanas ¿Quien las entiende? En cinco minutos se odiaron y otros cinco después ya actuan como las mejores amigas del mundo ¡Qué drama!

* * *

><p><strong>Ryder's POV<strong>

Otra bella chica a mi lista, esta es verdaderamente hermosa y obvaiamente no iba a perder la oportunidad de conquistar a semejante monumento

―Pero mi amor ¿A donde irás? ¿Vendrás por mi?― me dijo Fayda mientras ma abrazaba desconsolada

―No mi hermosa flor de loto, eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado pero no creo volver

―¡Entonces iré contigo! Después de que termines tu mision nos casaremos en la mansión de mi padre el pagará la boda

―¡¿Que?!― ¿Acaso dijo casarnos? Boda, matrinomio, casorio bodorrio ¡¿Que esta loca o que?! Sólo estuvimos juntos un rato y según ya es prueba suficiente para amarrarme

― Si bebé no importa si eres un maestro fuego yo iré contigo a donde tu vayas es nuestro destino pasaremos a mi casa por mis maletas y nos iremos

―Fay cariño no creo que...

―¡Nada! ¡Iremos y punto mi bello y hermoso! Muero por que estemos juntos mi príncipe ¡LE CONTARÉ A MIS AMIGAS DE LO NUESTRO!

Y se fue corriendo ¿Casarme? ¿Casarme? ¡Tengo dieciocho años! ¡No puedo casarme! Además casarse es para tontos, nos hay una mujer en este mundo a la que quiera lo suficiente como para darle el sí..o quizás si pero..¡No! NO HAY NO EXISTE Y PUNTO. Pero admito que Fayda tiene un carácter fuerte me recuerda a alguien que conozco jeje pero ahora el problema es sacarle a esa loca la estúpida idea de casarnos y pronto antes de que involucre a alguien más que termine por obligarme a someterme a la última forma legal de la esclavitud.

* * *

><p><strong>BMF: U.Ú<strong>

**Make: ¿Y ahora que traes tú?**

**BMF: Yo nada, sólo que no sé mis animos mueriron y es todo me voy ahi por cualquier cosa me avisas adios y a mis lectores gracias por leer que en el próximo ya irá pegado más a la continuidad de Avatar y lo demás**

**Make: Bueno esperemos que a esta se le baje lo GRUÑONA y nos vemos en la próxima n_n**


	10. Predicciones: Locura misma

**BMF: Hola público querido he vuelto después de una larga jornada de ausencia y mi excusa es: DEMASIADO TRABAJO! Estoy tan atareada que no puedo hacer nada! pero ahora que sali de vacaciones tratare de subir mas seguido, este capitulo va dedicado a Kimmy! no se me gustaron sus bellas palabras, definitivamente mi hermana yo no tenemos nada en comun x3 pero tu y yo si :3 ya te quiero (?) **

**Make: DEJATE DE SENTIMENTALISMOS!**

**BMF: Buf! arruinas todo Makena! siempre tan amargada ¡Por eso Dex te dejo!**

**Make: Oye w; TwT**

**BMF: ¡Lo siento pero ya me habias hartado! ¿Me perdonas? **

**Make: Esta bien TwT**

**BMF: Ok, y mientras Make se recupera disfruten este capitulo.**

**Ly:(?) A Bloody Mary Fire no le pertenece Avatar, ni CAPCOM, ni la fábrica de chocolate Willy Wonka este capitulo esta dividido en 2 pero no dira "_Primera parte o Parte 1" _Si no que será así por ejemplo: _El mundo de los chocolates: Quiero un chocolate y El mundo de los chocolates: El dia en que chocolaneitor murio_ (?) EN FIN AHI VA EL CAPI ADIOS Y DISFRUTENLO :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody's POV<strong>

Muchas cosas han pasado ultimamente entre ellas de que comparto la idea de Aang y futuramente de Toph ¡Odio la comida de la tribu del agua! ¡Es horrible! ¡Creo que saben mejor las pastillas para el extreñimiento de mi tía Sofía!...Y no es que las haya probado...¡En fin! Lo malo aquí es que soy una maestra agua y si demuestro que no me gusta su comida tendré problemas... Pero lo demás ha estado sumamente interesante, conocimos a Jun quién se ve más, oscura en persona y ¡me encanta su criatura ciega lenguetona! es tan genial y ahora segun Sokkita ya es todo un hombre Zuko lo veo más amargado y Daniel ahora trae pegado a una fulana rara y caprichosa...y más raro es que ya lo he visto con ella dos veces ¡DOS VECES! Cuando todos los días trae una nueva y cambia más de chica que de calcetines!

— ¡Miren!— gritó Katara señalando un pez verde saltando y mirando a Sokka con maña

— Se está burlando...¡Como quiero que seas la cena— dijo el colita de caballo mientras iba por su caña de pescar, pero cuando intenta lanzarla...se da cuenta de que esta no tenía la cuerda— ¿Oye y el hilo de pescar?

— Oh no creí que lo necesitarias— respondió Aang

— Arghhh...¡Está todo enredado!

—Enredado no, más bien tejido ten Kat...

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar grite como loca desquiciada en un colpaso mental en cámara lenta (Tal como me paso cuando jugando Resident Evil 6 vi la escena donde Leon dejo ir a Ada... ¡Otra vez! DIOS ¿HASTA CUANDO CAPCOM? ¿!HASTA CUANDO?! TwT)...

—¡Tengo hambre! ¡Me siento mal y débil si no como nada! Polly Pocket salvameeee— dije abrazaba mas bien estrangulaba al que hizo el collar, quien de tanto jaloneo lo solto y con un pequeño latigo de agua lo jale y lo aventé al rio

—Bloody por favor, necesito respirar— habló entrecortado mientras se ponía morado

— Mary sueltalo ya comerás...¡Sokka apurate y atrapa algo!

Oh vaya no puedo creer que funcionara y creanme que a la gente le cuesta creerme..mis excusas no son muy buenas al menos el 90% de las veces

—Oigan alguien...es...es...— viendo que aun tenía ahorcando al niño lo suelto— Gracias...¡Alguien esta siendo atacado por un oso pato!

Oso pato...ja recuerdo que lo oí en...¡Esperen! Oh dios ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? ¡Soy la mas distraida de las distraidas de las distraidas! Acabo de evitar que Aang le diera el collar que le hizo a Katara con el hilo de pesca y no me di cuenta...Lo recordé por un rídiculo oso pato y no por lo anterior, estoy ahora en uno de los episodios donde hice más berrinche en toda la maldita serie: Predicciones.

Si, ese capitulo donde la anciana sarnosa de Wu llega a revolverle la mente a Katara diciendole "_Te casarás con un poderoso maestro y bla bla bla..." _Y no sólo eso sino que sale la chimuela bigotona y chancluda de Meng tratando de enamorar al calvito cosa que tampoco puedo permitir pues ¡Viva el Taang! ¡Oh si! Y por alguna razón siento que me encontraré a los hijos del fuego pues originalmente este capitulo es muy Kataang y bueno ya saben.

Alli estaba el hombre idiota que segun no le pasaria nada por que la vieja le dijo que no le pasaria nada.

—Hola amigo ¿Como estas?— Nos saluda muy tranquilo aquel sujeto

—Haz ruido se asustará— sugiere Aang

— No..¡Hazte el muerto perderá el interés!— grita desde atras el guerrero

—¡Corre cuesta abajo y súbete a un árbol!— Katara también sale tratando de ayudar

— ¡No mejor dale un lanzacohetazo!— hable yo haciendo que todos me miraran con cara rara... hasta el mismo oso — Bueno pero no se enojen.

— No hay problema todo está bien

Después de eso el maestro aire llega al rescate pero causa efecto, hasta que Appa llega por atras y le ruge casi causandole un infarto (xD) al oso pato y que del susto pusiera un huevo y se fuera.

—¡SI ALMUERZO!— gritamos Sokka y yo mientras brincabamos con el huevo, pero despues algo molesto me entrega el enorme huevo y se voltea a al tipo que aún tenía una grata sonrisa en su boca.

—Oye tuviste suerte de que llegaramos

— Gracias pero todo ya estaba bajo control, la tía Wu predijo que tendría una jornada a salvo.

—¿Acaso dijiste tía Wu?— dicho esto los hermanos voltearon a verme mientras yo me hundia en mi rabia.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

Han pasado días sin noticias del avatar, luego de enfrentarnos en aquel lugar donde Jun nos llevó no ha ocurrido nada interesante, mi tío cree que es un adonis...no tengo comentarios para eso, la nueva novia de Ryder es tan odiosa creo que preferiria a la chica esa que llama palanca fea no se ve tan mal...además podría acercarme más a Katara.

Y allí voy otra vez ¡Vuelvo a pensar en ella! ¿Que tiene de especial? No es tan guapa, ni esta tan buena...

¿A quien engaño? ¡Es obvio que si lo es! Al menos hablo dentro de mi mente y Ryder esta muy distraido, esta igual que yo de pen...sativo.

— Zuko, he estado pensado y...Tenemos que ir a un pueblo aqui cercano, encontraremos al avatar allí

— ¿Estás seguro Ryder?

— Muy seguro

— ¿No es por que tu futura esposa de lo pide verdad?

— ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No soporto a esa niña caprichosa! Quizás algún día me case...pero no ahora y mucho menos con alguien así.

— Aqui entre nosotros...¿Como es tu chica ideal?

— No voy a decirtelo, no te daré más armas para humillarme ni a ti ni al chismoso de Iroh detrás de la puerta— dicho esto abre la puerta y justamente mi tio cae al suelo azotando como res.

—Tio ¡QUE TE HE DICHO DE ESPIAR CONVERSACIONES AJENAS!

—Eh, eh , eh...¡Miren es la maestra agua morena amiga del avatar!

—¿¡DONDE?!—voltee lo mas rápido que pude, Ryder solo puso su mano en su frente en señal de "que idiota eres" lo arruine todo.

— Jaja ¡Tonto!— y burlandose de mi mi tío salió huyendo de mi habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<strong>

Mary ya nos había mencionado lo de la tía Wu, según ella es una que no sabe ni predecir los calzones que usara, pero a pesar de todo no sé en quien creer más por que lo que le dijo la tía Wu a ese extraño y perturbador hombre de amplia sonrisa se hizo verdad pero también lo que Mary dice también es totalmente cierto ¡Que dilema! Y mas cuando Aang quiere salir corriendo a verla para que le diga sobre la "Futura señora del Avatar" Aun no me cabe en la cabeza quien podría ser, pero es más sensato que una campesina de la tribu del agua del sur se convierta en Princesa del fuego, bueno no soy la única por que mi querida colega no se queda nada atrás.

Llegamos a un pequeño pueblo donde había una gran casa y el portero nos dijo que Tía Wu nos estaba esperando.

Entramos y tres chicas nos recibieron, dos rubias y una morena coletuda nos recibió.

— Mi nombre es Meng y ellas son Flora y Gardenia y somos ayudantes de tía Wu

Meng al ver a Aang se quedo embobada ¿Será ella la señora del avatar? No se pero a mi amigo calvo no pareció interesarle.

Lo que si es que las rubias me veian con un odio tremendo, hasta miedo me dieron

— Ella los recibirá en un momento, iré a ver que todo esté preparado

La chica de las coletas se devolvió a la parte de atrás de la casa y esas dos horriblementes aterradoras muchachas se acercaron a mi, la de los ojos azules Flora...creo me abrazó por el cuello ahor...c...c...c..a

—Si y mi hermana y yo les damos la bienvenida pero necesitamos como pago especial un poco de cabello, empezaremos contigo trencitas

Me soltaron y sacaron unas tijeras gigantes y la pusieron sobre mi cabeza pero más que a mi cabello ¡Las sentí en mi cuello!

— ¡Oigan par de oxigenadas zarrapastrosas dejen a mi amiga!— Mary me salvó pero en vez de usar agua les dió unas patadas que las dejó clavadas en la pared

— ¡No nos digas que hacer largirucha!— rapido se recuperaron y sacaron unos filosos sables listas para atacar

— ¡Y ustedes tampoco! ¡Vamos a luchar y os partiremos sus madres con honor!— dijo Sokka :)

* * *

><p><strong>General POV I- Lado de los hijos del fuego :O<strong>

Todos más o menos en la cubierta del barco jugando Pai-Sho cuando Zuzu sale gritando

— ¡¿Alguien dijo honor?!

—¡NO!— respondieron todos al mismo tiempo bastante enojados

— Owww ¡NO ME SIMPATIZAN!— y se va triste :'(

— ¿Alquien tiene un tres? — preguntó Juan

—¿Que es un tres?— contesta Fayda

* * *

><p><strong>General POV II- Lado del "Equipo avatar" :D<strong>

— No sabemos que dijiste pero preparense para morir misearables desgraciados ¡POR NARNIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !— gritaron aquellas con los ables en la manos con los ojos cerrados, dando espadazos como locas

—¡POR MI ABUELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— respondieron valientemente corriendo hacia ellas.

Espadazo a espadazo a Katara le cortaron el mechon de cabello, Sokka le tiró un boomerang a la Gardenia quien cayo en un bote de salsa tartara y no se podía salir, Aang creo una ventisca enorme que hizo que todos los objetos del cuarto volaran y de rompieran pero Flora le tiró su zapato y lo dejo KO, luego el de la colita de caballo hizo un Spinning Bird Kick, pero de tanto giro salio volando destruyendo el techo y luego al final Katara y Bloody invocaron el poder...

— KAME KAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !—

Y nada pudieron hacer, aquellas quedaron mas fritas que los huevos que Bloody le prepara a su marido (?) ._.

Luego de una dura batalla vencieros a las oxigenadas esas quienes salieron huyendo despavoridas, aunque sabian que no seria la ultima vez que se verían, tan felices estaban de que brincaron juntos para celebrar su victoria... (BUSCAR EN MI PERFIL LA CELEBRACION :3)

Pero nada les duró el gusto pues cuando volteamos vimos a la vieja Wu mas roja que un tomatito persa envuelta en llamas de la rabia, pero nada pudo decir pues se desmayó sobre la salsa tártara y allí se quedo...Muerta. bueno no muerta pero por su edad no le quedaba mucho :B

* * *

><p><strong>BMF: Bien aqui en mi ciudad hay tanto apagón que no pude escribir algo más decente espero que les guste y en el next cap al fin lo que todos esperaban ¡ENCUENTRO ZUTARA! :D lo empezare a escribir desde ya que tengo luz xD y pronto lo subire ¡CUIDENSE MUCHO! LOS QUIEERO :) ADIOOOS! Oigan me seguirian en mi nueva página de Facebook xD? eh es buen momento para promocionarme y alli subiré historias originales si gustan leer y bue un poco de mi obsesion zutariana y mas! :D<strong>

** w w w. faceboook Downinflames09**

**Oh simplemente busquenme como Downinflames09**

**PROX CAPITULO: Predicciones: Prófugos y Futuro descubierto**


	11. Locas y épicas predicciones

**BMF: ¡No me linchen por favor! No he tenido tiempo alguno ;w; pero como se los prometí aqui está: ENCUENTRO ZUTARAAAAAAA! :) Unos momentos de Zutara en Predicciones siempre quise que pasara asi que aqui se los traigo.**

**Make: A Bloody Mary Fire no les pertenece Avatar, Resident Evil, Pokemon, Hora de aventura etc. :3 Por que sino el mundo seria tan diferente**

**BMF. Exacto uwu disfrutenlo nwn**

* * *

><p><strong>Sokka's Mini POV xD<strong>

Bien no entiendo nada de lo que está pasado pero después de que la tía Wu se desmayara y se le regara la bilis por tanto coraje a la bruja del agua que no es mi hermana se le ocurrió ponerla en su cama para simular que lo soño pues si ella se cree una auténtica adivina no dudará de nosotros al conocernos primero en sus sueños y luego en la vida real. Algo tonto pero brillante o eso creo.

Yo lo únco que quiero es un filete de foca bien asado con nopalitos a un lado, muero por uno y según Bloody con unas cosas llamadas tortillas y una botella de algo llamado Coca-Cola me sabría mucho mejor.

—¡Bien chicos haremos como que no ha pasado nada y cazaremos a Wu con mi caza viejas patentado!—rió la loca de manera macabra no sé porque pero eso me gustó.

— ¿No tendrás otro ahí Mary? No tengo ganas de perder mi cabeza con esas locas de Rosa y Girasol

— ¿Ya podemos ir con tía Wu? ¡Quiero saber de mi futura esposa!

— ¡Cállate Polly!— gritamos la bruja y yo al mismo tiempo.

Avanzamos y vimos a esa chica Meng tirada en el suelo, al parecer también debía creer que fue un sueño pero con ella sería más díficil pero no tanto. Pero cuando la movimos para preguntar por "la adivina" no reaccionó y eso nos asustó así que mejor la escondimos en un arbusto cosa que alegró a mi amigo avatar por que sabía que lo acosaría todo el día si estaba despierta. Llegamos y tocamos a la segunda puerta cerca del biombo, salió a quien venimos a ver a un confundida por lo que proseguimos con el plan y le contamos la falsa historia de lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

Bien ya estoy harto de que mi tío me ande molestando con Katara y sólo me quedan dos opciones o digo lo que siento o consigo a alguien más para que dejen de joderme. No estoy seguro de cual elegir pero sé que seria lo mejor. Bien ahora solo falta llegar a esa rídicula aldea donde Ryder dice que esta el avatar y bueno aparte de todo comeremos bien y...y...y...lo que sea necesito llegar allí pronto. En eso escuché un grito de la loca novia de mi pobre consejero y burlón.

—¡No puede ser Ry-bebé! ¡Dije gardenias multi colores no esos rídiculos lirios de fuego! ¿Que pensarán nuestros invitados en la recepción?

— Fayda ya te dije que no debemos casarnos ahora *cofcofnininuncacofcof* Además no había gardenias multicolores ¡Eso no existe!

— Pero siempre fue mi sueño casarme de rojo con gardenias multicolores

—¡Pues sueña otra cosa! ¡Eso jamás se hara realidad!

—¡Pues no! Iré a ver a los jardineros y a obligarlos que produzcan pronto mis flores de colores— Solo oí que salió de aquel cuarto dando un portazo

En serio esa mujer esta loca, es atractiva pero esta desquiciada y ni su novio, ni yo ni nadie la soportamos. Y eso que se supone que es de buena familia pero eso no significa que sean las más educadas.

—Ryder ¿En serio vas a casarte con esa caprichosa y mimada fulana?

— Yo no quiero casarme pero su padre me amenazó con usar mi cabeza de adorno para su carroza más grande si no me desposaba con su hija

—Pero tu no la amas se nota a miles de leguas

— ¿Pero que puedo hacer? De cualqueira de las formas moriré

— Mmm mi tío tiene un amigo experto en cosas legales y compromisos quizá pueda ayudarte a cancelar el tuyo

— ¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Oh no no se iba a ir ya fuimos mucho a donde este quiso. Además yo soy el príncipe y él sólo un subordinado.

— No, primero iremos a esa aldea a buscar al avatar y ya después buscaremos al amigo de mi tío

— Pero ¡Mi integridad esta en riesgo!

— Ya dije que primero a la aldea yo mando aqui así que respetarás mis órdenes

— Wow Zuko jamás te vi tan...autoritario y lo peor de todo es por que quieres ver a Katara

—Eso no es verdad...¡Sólo quiero restaurar mi honor!

—Eso es más falso que las promesas de Peña Nieto al pueblo

—Bien lo admito quizá...quizá me guste un poquito

—Si aunque me choque es verdad se te nota demasiado...estúpido...

— ¿Y cuánto falta para llegar a esa aldea?

— Pues llegaremos...

En eso oigo la voz del capitán en el altavoz avisando nuestro arrivo.

—Ahora— replicó Ryder bastante enojado y decepcionado.

Y sin nada más que decir bajamos para conocer ese dichoso lugar y ver donde se escondía el avatar que sin duda era la pieza más importante de nuestra misión, claro con un argumento extra iré a ver a mi rayo de luna ¿Rayo de luna? VAYA EN SERIO SOY UN CURSI.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody's POV<strong>

Llegamos por segunda vez a casa de la Wu a quien convencimos que nuestra anterior llegada solo fue un sueño, es gracioso que en vez que Katara sea la obsesionada con las preguntas a la vieja es nuestro querido cabeza de desosorante el que este traumado con eso. Pero realmente mi amiga maestra agua lo único que deseaba era saber de Zuzu, cosa a la que Wu no respondió muy bien. Y eso porque me aseguré de oir todo lo que aquella le dijo.

_Flashback**_

_—Sólo quiero saber que lleva el destino para mí tía Wu_

_—Tendrás una vida llena de aventuras pero también de errores que llevarán a mejores momentos, serás alguien de mucho poder._

_—¿Y ve algo interesante en la línea del amor?_

_—Tendrás un gran romance, el hombre con el que te casarás y sé que será un poderoso maestro alguien de suma importancia._

_—¿Como de la realeza?_

_—¿De la realeza?_

_—No sé, siempre...quise ser una princesa y sentir esa pasión como de fuego_

__—_ La sentirás, extrañamente tienes una conexión con el fuego y podrás hacer lo que tu quieras_

_Fin del Flashback**_

Vaya! Wu no está la verdad tan errada pero mi orgullo jamás me permitiría admitirlo pero en fin ahora el pelon ya llevaba como una hora alli metido y sólo quedábamos Sokka y yo. La verdad no quieria pasar con ella.

—¿Creen que Aang salga pronto de ver a tía Wu?— preguntó Katara aburrida

— No lo sé pero aseguro que Polly saldrá bastante contentito

Y dicho y hecho Aangy parecia que flotaba en las nubes cuando salió hasta los ojos de cordero degollado traía.

—Bien ¿Quien sigue?

—Ok, terminemos con esto— dijo Sokkita de lo más indiferente

—Tu futuro estara lleno de peleas y angustias la mayoria provocadas por ti

— Pero ¡No has leido mis palmas ni nada!

— No es necesario está escrito en todo tu rostro...mmm tú entonces— me señalo, pero primero vi antes si no habia alguien detras de mi

— Sí tú ¿O acaso no quieres saber tu futuro?

— Prefiero que sea una sorpresa...en serio

— Vamos no muerdo jovencita, además ¿Que perderias con una simple consulta?

Mis amigos esperaban mi respuesta y con la cabeza baja avance y seguí a la mujer hasta llegar a ese famoso cuarto donde leía los huesos.

— Siéntate por favor.

Ya sabiendo el protocolo tomé un hueso y lo aventé al fuego, excusandome diciendo que me gusta arrojar cosas al fuego cosa que fue un grave error.

—¿Con que te gusta el fuego no?

— Eh, sí es que es mi elemento favorito pasional y poderoso.

— Tu amiga y tu tienen mucho en común, hábiles maestras agua con una poderosa conexión con su elemento opuesto ¿A que se debe eso?

—No sé sólo me parece atractivo...digo..adictivo.

— Vaya el hueso, no solo menciona tu futuro sino también tu presente, dice que dentro de no mucho te quemarás y te llenarás de energía de las llamas por que crecerá en tu corazón hasta que llegue el punto de ignición.

WTF! Osea ¿De que diablos habla la vieja decrépita esa? ¿La energía de las llamas crecerá en mi corazón hasta llegar al punto de ignición? ¿Que es esto... ¿Hora de aventura? Aunque el episodio me encantó pero...¡No mamen!

Mis insultos mentales cesaron cuando oí gritos desesperados que provenían de afuera y sobre todo empezó a caer mucha ceniza mientras el techo se incendiaba.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

En el pueblo se veía una feroz batalla entre los maestros fuego y un grupo de guerreros y maestros tierra presentes, y lo más extraño fue que ese hombre de la extraña y perturbadora sonrisa no la perdía a pesar de la situación. Todo eran rocas y llamaradas y...una ráfaga de viento proveniente obviamente del avatar quien se veía de lo más enfurecido.

—¡Oigan después de Bloody iba a entrar otra vez con la tía Wu! ¡¿Que no pudieron venir más tarde?!— gritó Aang hecho como que lo llevaba el diablo. Pero fue respondido por una poderosa cortina de fuego propinada por Zuko que lo hizo retroceder

—¿Porque no te rindes de una vez y haces todo más sencillo?— preguntó burlonamente el príncipe.

—¿Y porque no te rindes tú tonto?— llegó Katara a defenderlo

— Miren mi campesina favorita ¿En serio quieres que me rinda?

— Sí. No tenemos intención de irnos contigo

— ¿Irnos? Yo le decía al avatar no a ti y se nota que quieres venirte conmigo.

— Qu...qu..¿Que? ¿Cómo crees? ¡Yo no quiero irme contigo!— tartamudeó sumamente sonrojada

— Por favor eso es más falso que las promesas de Peña Nieto...aunque no este seguro de quien sea

— Muy cierto Zuzu— recalcó Bloody a punto de reír— Con el copetes en los próximos seis años estaremos todos jodidos.

—¿Esta bien?— dijo confundida la ojiazul— ¡Pero no dejaremos que te lleves a Aang!

—¡Obligame flamitas!

—¡Pues te obligaré tonta plebeya!

Dicho eso, empezaron a atacarse con bolas de fuego que el guerrero desvió con su boomerang ayudado del airecontrol del monje mientras que ambas maestras agua apagaban y hacian cenizas los esféricos incendiados. Ryder quizó llegar de sorpresa y atacar con una gigantezca bola de fuego azul, pero...

—¡RY-BEBÉ!

—¡¿Que quieres Fayda?!

—¡No pelees que te vas a lastimar! ¡No quiero un esposo hecho pedazos!

— Oye yo soy un hombre hecho y derecho ¡No puedes tratarme como un niño!

—¡Soy tu prometida tengo todo el derecho!

—¡NO! ¡TU VENDRÁS CONMIGO!

Y tan o más endemoniada que Aang empezó a jalar al joven quien dirigía la mirada a Bloody y entre dientes le decía _"Salvame" _y esta estaba en una mezcla entre confusión y risa. Pero compadecida de su "amigo" lanzó un látigo de agua que arrojó a Fayda a la era de piedra...bueno sólo unos metros más atrás en un montón de piedras.

—Gracias, conste que es la única vez te lo diré

—Con una vez ya es más que suficiente ;)

— Ya besénse— se burló un chico raro de la parte de atrás a lo que ellos dos respondieron en una rara combinación de hielo y fuego azul que lo mandaron también volando por los aires...cayendo exactamente sobre Fayda que apenas se estaba levantando del impacto.

— No creo que la bruja quiera besarlo ¿Verdad bruja?— sorpresivamente preguntó el chico de la cola de lobo guerrera cosa que la susodicha asintió.

Una cortina de humo creada por la ceniza del volcán se formó nublando la vista de todos por varios minutos, muchos chocaron al no poder ver quien tenían al lado era dificultoso y extraño y aunque aún no la conocían todos fueron Toph por unos minutos, claro que ella si se sabe mover por donde camina. El caos duró hasta que un soldado de la armada de Zuko gritó con júbilo.

—¡Señor! ¡Lo tenemos!

—¡Todos a la nave!— ordenó el ya nombrado.

Todos quedaron en un enorme shock, hasta que la vision se recuperó

—¡No! Se llevaron a Polly— dijo Sokka enojado y triste

—Yo estoy aquí y ¡No me digas Polly!

— Espera...si tu estás aquí..enconces a quien

—¡Chicos!— gritó Bloody con desesperación— ¡¿Donde está Katara?!

* * *

><p><strong>BMF: Siento si no es el "Encuentro Zutara" que esperaban realmente tuve un triste inconveniente mi adorada abuela falleció ayer y bueno me siento muy triste y se borraron todas mis ideas y mi inspiración incluso le cambié el título, podrás notar que no es el que le puse anteriormente. u.u Pero bueno... Como ven se llevaron a Katara por equivocación (o quizás no ;3) así que TOOODO puede suceder. Y no es la última vez que vean a Flora, Gardenia y otros personajes de hecho saldrán más muchos más. Y me ire saltando capitulos para llegar pronto al libro tierra y hacer las cosas más interesantes. Mucho de esto sera más bien tipo AU pero sin salirse de la cronología de avatar :)<strong>

**Ly: Este fic recuerden es más comedia x3 pero amo el amor oh viva el amor pero soy Forever Alone TwT**

**BMF: Juju bueno yo me retiro espero que les haya gustado ¡Bloody fuera! =)**


	12. Esas pequeñas cosas incómodas y raras

**BMF: -Entra avergonzada con las manos en la cara- Eh bueno hola soy yo y**

**Make: Ya diles a que viniste!**

**BMF: Bien siento no haber traido conti es que ¡Simplemente no tenía inspiración! Además de un montón de cosas por hacer pero aqui estoy y esperense cosas "zutarinesperadamente raras" :3 Ok mejor dejo de hablar y les pongo el cap :D**

**Make: A Bloody Mary Fire no le pertenece Avatar, Resident Evil , Pokemon, Hora de Aventura ni ninguna de esas cosas porque si no todo seria taaan diferente! Creanme **

**Ly: Siiii ¡Conti! *w*..**

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>**atara's POV**

Bien el humo me encegueció, no sabía quien me tomaba de los brazos la verdad pensé que sería alguno de mis amigos llevándome antes de que me quedara en una pelea que no se podía ganar pero cuando me di cuenta de la situación ya era demasiado tarde…

Era prisionera de la nación del fuego.

Aunque no es del todo malo, pues no sólo me acercare más a Zuko sino que también podré sacarle algunas cosas a Ryder sobre Mary, porque nadie me quita de la cabeza que esos dos se gustan, incluso en su extraño aparato Tablet que trae en su bolsa hallé mensajes de unas chicas que le insisten que ya se le declare. Venganza en camino.

—Bien señorita el príncipe la espera, pero no en estos momentos en unos minutos será mejor que se presente ante él— ¿Me-me espera? ¡Oh dios! ¿Y que me pondré?...Ah no espera seguro es para audiencia y que me amenace (TwT)

—Esta bien

Salí al pasillo a toda prisa...¿Qué? Yo no tengo la suficiente paciencia para esperar, iré ahora mismo...caminé siguiendo a los guardias, allí me encontré con Ryder quien me miraba extrañado.

—Vaya, entonces era verdad.

—Ya no me digas nada, no tengo idea de cómo me dejé atrapar

—Te imaginarás como estará tu hermano y tus amigos ¿Cierto?

—Muy preocupados lo sé pero creo que aspectos positivos también entran en este error

— ¿Es por Zuko verdad? — me asusté, pues no sólo lo adivinó sino que lo dijo muy despectivamente.

—NO, no es por él te lo aseguro

—Katara ya hablamos de eso ya te dije que eso es más falso que las promesas de Peña Nieto

— ¡No es cierto! Por cierto ¿Quién es Peña Nieto?

—Es el pendejo presidente de la nación

— ¿De la nación? ¿Cómo es posible que…

—¡De mi dimensión! El presidente de mi nación es aquello

—Oh ya veo

Al ver su molestia mejor seguí andando por los pasillos del barco hasta una muy elegante puerta, me imaginé que era de él...¿Un príncipe merece lo mejor verdad? Suavemente toqué la puerta, al no obtener respuesta impliqué más fuerza.

—Pase.

La voz que salió derrepente del interior casi me hizo gritar, entré y allí estaba él.

—Este...hola

—Hola

—Me dijeron que me llamabas

—Sí, pero le dije a los guardias que fuera en unos veinte minutos aproximdamente

—Lo sé pero la paciencia no es una de mis grandes virtudes, además me aburría mucho

—Se nota que te urgía venir a verme— habló tan pedante como siempre, pero a la vez tan sexy ¡Cómo odio eso!

—¡No-no es por eso! Sólo quería saber el motivo por el que yo estoy abordo de este barco...mmmm ya sé quizás eres tú el que querías tenerme contigo

—¿Yo?...perodecomoquiensabequeosea...¿Yo? Sueñas muñeca sueñas y mucho

— ¡Óyeme no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera!

—¡Soy un príncipe y tengo todo el derecho!

—¡En mi tribu no hay príncipes así que cierra el pico animal!

—¡Aceptalo campesina! ¡Mueres por ser de la familia real de la nación del fuego!— se acercó a mí y me acorraló, a pesar de su cicatriz tiene unos ojos hermosos de un tono ámbar profundo...me fascinan, oh dios ¿Porque? ¿¡Porque¡?

—Ahh...Zuko

—Dime Katara

—Yo quisiera decirte que...

La puerta se abrió sin aviso, Ryder entro de la nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokka's POV<strong>

¡Esos de la nación del fuego! ¡Se llevaron a mi hermana! Bien tenía razón Bloody pero nunca escucho a la bruja esa ¿Porque no hago caso? Soy patético de verdad además no tengo idea de donde podrían estar en estos momentos y el mar es inmenso por lo que...Esperen un segundo ¡La bruja! Eso, ella sabe mucho esta vez no la desoiré.

—Bloody

—Dime Sokkin :)

—¿A dónde crees que han ido esos hermana-secuestradores?

—Mmm...yo creo que están rumbo al festival

—¡¿Qué festival?!— preguntamos mi amigo calvo y yo sorprendidos o.o

—Un festival raro en la nación del fuego, Zuko lo más seguro es que esté aquí por lo que veo factible que se encuentren allí

—¿Y creen que allí encuentre a mi futura señora?— En serio Aang está desesperado por casarse

—No. Está en el reino de la tierra...¡Lo presiento!

— Pero y sí te equivocas y es alguien más. Además yo creo que Katara esta bien cómoda con Zuko

—¿Qué? Osea secuestraron a mi hermana ¡Y tú dices eso!

—La cuidarán bien estoy segurísima— Bloody esta extrañamente positiva

—Al menos que se enamorará de alguien más...

Aang siempre con sus ideas

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody's POV<strong>

Enamorarse de alguien más jajaja en serio la colitas enamorandose de alguien más ¡Sería tan estupido!...Esperen un segundo...

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— Grité como desquiciada tal y como hice cuando por media mini barra de vida perdí el torneo de KOF XIII

—Bloody ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Que pasa? ¿Qué que pasa? ¿Y todavia te atreves a preguntarme eso hijo de tu madre? ¡Daniel está allí! En ese pinchi bote de la nación del fuego, ese maldito desgraciado es capaz de arruinar MIS PLANES mis hermosos planes oh no ya pasó esto una vez ¡No dejare que ese HDP y su estupido Kataangismo gane esta vez!...

—¿Kataangismo?

— Así es. ¡Sokka trae los machetes! ¡Aang trae a Appa nos vamos a la nación del fuego!

—Pero...

—¿Pero? ¿¡ACASO OÍ UN PERO!?

—Es que es muy peligroso ir— argumentó el pelón escondiendose atrás de Sokka

—¿PELIGROSO? ¡PELIGROSA ES ESTA BAZUCA CON LA QUE LES VOLARÉ SUS INÚTILES CRANEOS! ¡ASÍ QUE VENDRAN CONMIGO! ¿¡LES QUEDÓ CLARO PAR DE IMBÉCILES?!

—¡Si señor!—

—¡SOY UNA MUJER!

— ¡Si señora!

No tengo idea de como se me salió esto de control y yo no muy preocupada por Katara por que se fue con Zuko, y hasta ahora me vino a caer el veinte de que aquel tiene ventaja sobre mi ahora...Ay dios que siento ahora, estoy mareada...mareada, me siento súper mal, pero es más por otra cosa ...dios ¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué me pasa?

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Ryder observaba a la pareja de manera despectiva mientras estos muertos se la pena se separaban poco a poco mirando a lados contrarios.

—Vaya pues equivocado no estaba ¿No les da verguenza hacer esto?

—¡No estabamos haciendo nada!

—Si y más que son "bien sutiles"

—¡Oye yo soy el príncipe y hago lo que se me da la regalada gana!

—Y yo sé cosas que tú no y creéme cuando digo que las puedo cambiar a favor mío, así que te recomiendo no amenazarme, pero bueno ya sabes a donde vamos así que mejor ustedes se arreglen bien.

—¿A donde vamos? o.o

—Al festival

—Es verdad

—¿Qué festival?

—Uno que hacen en la nación del fuego todos los años

—Y que Ryder me dijo que era muy necesario ir este año

—¿Ah si? ¿Y porque motivo?

—Por que sí

—¿No será por que Mary también va o si?

—¿Apoco también ella va para allá?

—No me vas a salir con que no sabias Ryder— preguntaron Zuko y Katara a manera de molestarlo

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por que estaría al pendiente de ella?

—Y si te dijera que hay un tipo que la anda rondando y tratando de enamorar

—Si vieras lo poco que me interesa...si no me ine..digo... interesa nada

—Eso no sonó muy real

—Así como Aang quiere que tu seas su señora del Avatar

—¡¿QUE?!

—Eso es mentira ¡Aang es sólo un amigo!

—Así lo ves tu pero te has preguntado ¿Cómo te ve ve él a ti?

—Eh la verdad nunca había pensado en eso...

Tres personas sonrieron macabramente por tal "revelación" una en la habitación y las otras dos espiando

* * *

><p><strong>Make: Qué bellos recuerdos uwu<strong>

**BMF: Cállate! /**

**Make: Deberias contar la historia verdadera :D**

**BMF: ¡NO! Es demasiado vergonzosa para ser contada u/u**

**Make: Vamos algún día tu público se entrara**

**BMF: Pues no hoy Makena -ahora se voltea a los lectores- Bueno eso es todo, el próximo será más divertido en este se me secó la glándula humorísitca xD eso es todo y espero sus reviews y/o amenazas ¡Bloody fuera! ;)**


	13. OTRA NOTA DE SU TORPE AUTORA :S

Hola mis queridos lectores, eh bueno no sé por donde comenzar pero aún así lo haré.

Se que ya ha pasado meses desde la última actualización pero aparte de todo tiempo no tenía anduve viajando mucho y nada se me dio además de que formatearon mi compu y a su torpe servidora no se le ocurrió poner sus archivos en una USB u.u

No es excusa espero que lo comprendan, pero prometo que a mas tardar el miércoles subo el capitulo :) Espero que no les moleste y que esperen, los que siguen aquí e esperando se los agradezco de todo corazón por no abandonarme. Le echaré ganas y pondré todo mi esfuerzo.

Gracias por su compresión...y...

Bloody fuera ;)


	14. Festival del caos

**BMF: ¡Hola! Por fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo, dije el miércoles lo sé pero...¡En fin aquí está y no tengo nada más que decir! Sólo que lo disfruten y que le pongan onda a las presentaciones.**

**Make: A Bloody Mary Fire no le pertenece Avatar, Resident Evil ,Pokemon, HDA ni ninguna serie, juego o anime donde ella tenga shippings favoritas :3**

**BMF: ¡Eres tan cruel! ;w; bueno sólo para aclarar algunas partes están escritas en guión teatral, para hacerlo más sencillo.**

**Make:Y aqui dejo esto nomás :33 u**

* * *

><p><strong>Festival del caos.<strong>

**General POV**

Ese viaje a la ya muy nombrada celebración había hecho definitivamente de las suyas, todos al mismo destino pero con diferentes reacciones. Con Zuko y Katara después del "numerito" que armaron no pudieron volver a hablarse en todo el camino. Ryder estaba feliz con eso pero aun así estaba molesto por otros motivos, Sokka y Bloody se habían enfermado del estómago por comer tanto pato-tortuga frito por lo que Aang debía de cuidarlos pero también debía hacer que sanaran pronto porque si se perdían algo de la exótica y exquisita comida que servirían en el festival no pararían de llorar hasta terminar su viaje…cosa que definitivamente debía que evitar. Por último estaban Flora, Gardenia y Fayda quienes deseosas de venganza se habían unido para destruir a Katara y a Bloody en el camino.

Todo tenía pinta de que una guerra ajena a la de las cuatro naciones estaba muy cerca de comenzar.

**Katara's POV**

¡No puedo creer que casi beso a ese arrogante! Ósea… ¡Es el enemigo! Quizás sea guapo pero es de la nación del fuego y debo evitar encapricharme con él, aunque sus ojos ámbar sean sumamente hermosos y tenga ganas de…¡No! Es el enemigo y punto quizás me parezca atractivo pero jamás lo debo querer como algo más. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿O será que deba escoger a Aang por que es bueno?

Alguien llama a mi puerta, es uno de los muchos guardias de los cual no conozco su nombre, éste trae una bolsa negra larga, le agradezco y rápido em apuro a ver su contenido. Era un vestido. Uno rojo como…como ¡Pues como todo en este barco! Es la nación del fuego no sé porque me hago estas estúpidas preguntas y tardadas en afirmaciones. Pero no puedo negar que es muy bello y aparentemente muy costoso, como miembro de la realeza creo que no debería extrañarme esto.

Y allí voy de nuevo con mis obviedades de niña tonta, arghh mejor me visto y saldré a ver cómo está la dichosa fiesta, festival o lo que sea. De la nada sonó el altavoz.

—Señorita Katara, el príncipe Zuko quiere verla en veinte minutos.

Ya lo sé, la lo sé. Aquí parece circo en serio. Todos obedecen al domador en especial los monos.

Minutos pasan y al fin me pongo tan complejo atuendo. No me veo mal, fácilmente pasaría por la alta sociedad del fuego.

Salgo del camarote y me dirijo a ver a Zuko. Ryder aparece una vez más en mi camino. Tal vez lo moleste un poco.

—Te veo particularmente feliz Ryder...¿Acaso ya te encontró tu futura esposa?

—¡Claro que no! Si me entero que Fayda esta aquí tomo el primer barco y salgo del país

—¿Por que no te quieres casar con ella? ¿Es que acaso hay alguien más?

—Soy muy joven para casarme.

—Tienes viente años ya deberías hasta tener hijos

— Entonces Aang y tú ya deberían estar casados.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con Aang!

—El te ama deberías considerarlo.

—¡Es muy joven!

—Ah y ahora si es muy joven ¿verdad?

—¡Argh! ¡Zuko me espera! ¡Así que A-D-I-O-S!

¡Ese tipo es tan desesperante! No sé que puede ver Mary en él además de su gran físico, por eso dicen que mientras más guapos más idiotas.

**Aang's POV  
><strong>

Llevamos horas volando y ya estoy cansado de las incoherencias de mis amigos les dije que no debían atragantarse ¿Pero acaso me escuchan? ¡No! Aquí sólo soy un fulano al que nadie le hace caso, un estorbo…Pero aun así no puedo abandonarlos, les he tomado cariño o eso creo pero no soy malo así que los llevaré conmigo.

— ¡Hey calvito! ¿Ya vamos a llegar? — pregunta Bloody aún adolorida.

—Tranquila, seguro ya no nos falta mucho.

—Sí bruja, no pierdas la esperanza.

—Pero llevamos horas volando, es desesperante y Appa de seguro también está agotado. Yo creo que es momento de pedir indicaciones.

Sokka y yo nos rompemos a reír

—Jajajajajajaajsjskskslalaska ¿Indicaciones? ¡Por favor! Ni que fuéramos idiotas.

—No seas ilusa, sé que han pasado cien años pero recuerdo estos caminos como si hubiera sido ayer ya verás que cuando menos lo pienses llegaremos.

10 min después.

— ¡Auch! ¡Suelta nuestras orejitas! ¡Duele, duele!

Bloody casi nos arranca las orejas mientras nos arrastraba furiosa a Sokka y a mí a un pueblo cercaaaaa auch, ¡Duele mucho!

— ¡Les dije que debíamos pedir indicaciones! ¡Nos estábamos regresando al polo sur! Malditos haraganes ¿Por qué será que a los hombres no les gusta pedir indicaciones? Si Katara estuviera aquí todo sería más sencillo aunque también la hubieran mandado a la v…

Una explosión como de cohetes impidió oír lo que Bloody dijo al final.

—Señorita— dijo un hombre detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Sí?

—Disculpe que me meta pero creo que debería soltar a esos jóvenes.

—Los soltaré hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino, por cierto necesitamos llegar a un sitio muy especial por que….

Un montón de niños pasaron gritando y no escuchamos lo que dijo…de nuevo.

—Ah— dijo el sujeto— mire tiene que ir por…

Los niños volvieron a pasar y ¡Otra vez no oímos! ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Una de las telenovelas de comedia que Bloody dice tanto odiar?!

—Muchas gracias de verdad,…bien vamos cucarachas— y nos jaló de nuevo…creo que después de quedare con las orejas más deformes que Dobby…aunque nosé quién sea ese.

Nos subió a Appa con un solo movimiento, ella se montó y tomo el control saliendo hacia la dirección contraria.

Nota mental: No volver a molestar ni dudar de las chicas.

**Fayda's POV**

Han pasado días y aún no doy con mi futuro esposo ¡Todo por culpa de la larguirucha esa que nos separó! No sé qué relación tengan Ryder y esa pero juro que lo voy a descubrir. Y tuve suerte de haber encontrado a estas dos fulanas que intentan asesinar a la amiga de ella. Diferente víctima pero mismo resultado, será tan satisfactorio.

Pedir plazo para la boda a mi padre no fue sencillo, y pedí uno extenso, aproximadamente siete meses.

Y si no lo hago papá revocará su aprobación y eso no puede ser ¡Nadie me abandona! ¡Y menos por una maldita lisiada!

**General's POV Again**

Ya luego de horas, los héroes y los villanos llegaron a su destino por diferente lado claro..unos por el norte y otros por el sur...ahh y las cacatúas ridículas aquellas se encontraban cerca. Como por arte de magia Sokka y Bloody se habían recuperado y estaban más que frescos y listos para seguir con la matanza culinaria.

—Bienvenidos sean al festival anual, hoy no solo veremos actos impresionantes y suertes sino que tendremos algunos juegos y actividades extras, por cierto hoy tenemos como invitado especial al príncipe de nuestra gran nación, así que démosle un fuerte aplauso.

—Es él— dijeron el monje y el guerrero al mismo tiempo corriendo, mientras dejaban a su amiga atrás.

La audiencia estalló en gritos.

—Para empezar necesitamos a un voluntario del público.

Nada podía verse. Unos maestros fuego aparecieron y empezaron a hacer impresionantes figuras con el mismo. Un poco más al frentes e hicieron y allí estaba Katara paralizada por el miedo, una flama pasó muy cerca de ella lo que puso a Aang alerta y se dispuso a usar aire control para ayudarla. Pero unas manos lo detuvieron.

—¡Tranquilo calvito, sólo es un truco!

—¡Pero van a lastimar a Katara ¡Suéltame Bloody!

—¡Está controlado! Creéme.

La mirada intimidante de la maestra agua lo hizo desistir y como predijo efectivamente sólo era un truco.

Las horas pasaron, los hombres Katara y Bloody terminaron bebiendo de más. Se armo un caos.

—¡Bien! Y ahora para nuestro último evento ¡Un concurso de canciones! -Alias karaoke en la época actual xD- Elegiremos al azar y los afortunados subirán y nos cantaran.

Ese fue el momento culminante. Bloody y Ryder tuvieron al misma idea...subir a Katara al escenario...pero claro uno lo quería con Aang y la otra con Zuko...por lo que decidieron ganar la jugada subiendo a los chicos primeros. él uso fuego discretamente y quemó al monje de los pantalones quien salió corriendo al ver humo -de otra clase- salir de su trasero, mientras que ella formó un látigo de agua y tomó del brazo al príncipe. Perfecta sincronización y resultó...a excepción de un pequeño detalle...

—¡Y aquí tenemos a dos voluntarios, el príncipe Zuko y un joven desconocido! ¡Adelante!

Y para terminar de joderla ambos se habían "pasado un poquito de copas por accidente"

—¡Supinchemadre!— dijeron Bloody y Ryder al unisono.

—¡Yo no cantaré con él!— hicieron Zuko y Aang de la misma forma.

—¡Si lo hacen! les daremos huevo en tarta y también les daremos honor

HONOR...

HONOR...

HONOR...

HONOR...

_Zuko: Yo soy el caballo de Tila_

_ mejor conocido como Peter La anguila_

Dicho eso se ponen a girar la cadera como idiotas.

_Ambos: Este es el estilo de Peter La anguila ,de Peter La anguila_  
><em> de Peter La anguila<em>  
><em> Este es el estilo de Peter La anguila ,de Peter La anguila<em>  
><em> de Peter La anguila<em>

_Todos los demás quedaron con cara de WTF O_O_

_"Creo que no debí ponerle ese video" pensaba Ryder._

_"Debí suponer que el calvo imbécil me avergonzaría con ese baile" pensaba Bloody_

_Zuko:Oye mami ya tu sabes  
>quien llego ,soy yo<br>Peter La anguila el maestro  
>el verdadero Pichy Boys<em>

Aang:Este no es el que es muy rico,  
>es el flaco y la fama el original el que no tiene copia<p>

Ambos: Yo soy el caballo de Tila  
>mejor conocido como Peter La anguila<br>Yo soy el caballo de Tila  
>mejor conocido como Peter La anguila<br>Este es el estilo de Peter La anguila ,de Peter La anguila  
>de Peter La anguila<br>Este es el estilo de Peter La anguila ,de Peter La anguila  
>de Peter La anguila<p>

En eso Sokka ya pasado de borracho suben al escenario a bailar y a cantar casi cayéndose.

Sokka: Asereje, ja de je dejebe tu dejebre sevi unouva majabi an de bugi an de guiribibi...Y aceleré y choqué en una camioneta chevrolet me metieron a al cárcel y me escapé.

—¡Bájenlo! ¡Apesta!— gritó alguien en el público

—¡Por que comi sardinas con ajo! ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa?!— gritó el guerrero muy enojado.

Katara sale corriendo al ver a su hermano, a su príncipe y a sus amigos y va directo a buscar a Ryder.

—¡Oye no te quedes ahí como idiota y ve a ayudarlos!

—Ni muerto eso es oro puro

—¡Por favor! Vamos a buscarlos ¡te lo pido!— Esbozó una mirada de cordero degollado que aunque no el afecto decidió ayudarla.

—Esta bien...pero esos están entre divertidos y enojados...tendremos que calmarlos y eso se quita con una canción bien cantada. Sube y canta algo para tranquilizarlos.

—¿¡Estás loco!?

—No.

—Pero no sé que cantar.

—¿No te sabes alguna canción?

—Bueno Mary me enseñó una canción que cantó en un concurso es muy linda.

—Adivinaré. ¿Hijo de la luna?

—Sí, ¿Como lo sabes?

—Yo también estuve un ese concurso incluso fui su compañero en la parte de duetos.

—Interesante, bueno deséame suerte.

Y subió rápidamente al escenario

_"Que tonta, me pudo haber pedido a mi que subiera" se dijo Ryder mientras sonreía._

—Bueno esta es una canción que jamás ha oído espero que les guste,

_Katara: Tonto el que no una leyenda que una hembra gitana conjuró a la luna_

_ hasta el pedía al llegar el día desposar un calé."tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena,"_

_desde el cielo habló la luna llena."pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a él._

_que quien su hijo inmola para no estar sola poco le iba a querer._

Avanzó mirando al cielo intentando contener los nervios.

_**"**Luna quieres ser madre y no encuentras quere rque te haga , luna de plata,qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel._

_De padre canela nació un niño blanco como el lomo de un armiño,con los ojos grises en vez de aceituna _

_-niño albino de luna."¡maldita su estampa!este hijo es de un payo y yo no me lo callo."_

_Luna quieres ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga , luna de plata,qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel._

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado,se fue a su mujer,cuchillo en mano."¿de quién es el hijo?me has engañado fijo."y de muerte la hirió._

_luego se hizo al monte con el niño en brazos y allí le abandonó._

Miró al príncipe y luego al monje quienes la miraban impresionados.

_Luna quieres ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga , luna de plata,qué pretendes hacercon un niño de de la luna_

_.Y en las noches que haya luna llena será porque el niño esté de buenas.y si el niño llora menguará la luna _

_para hacerle una cuna.y si el niño llora menguará la luna para hacerle una cuna._

Todos aplaudieron, el caos se redujo y quedó una paz inmortal.

—¡Eso fue genial Katara!— dijo Bloody mientars la abrazaba.

—No superas a la palanca, eso sí

—Vaya Daniel es el primer comentario lindo sobre mí que haces.

—Una vez al año no hace daño.

—¡Debemos irnos! Katara, ven con nosotros.

—Si es mejor que se vaya con ustedes. ¡Rápido antes de que Zuko se de cuenta!

Hicieron caso del maestro fuego y salieron a toda velocidad.

—El Kataang no se hará, yo me encargaré idiota— gritó Bloody haciendole una "mala seña"

—¡Eso ya lo veremos!— le respondió casi de la misma forma...pero en eso una voz familiar escucha de cerca.

—Ryder mi amor ¿eres tú?

Apenas oyó la voz de Fayda, sacó fuego de sus manos y se fue volando.

* * *

><p><strong>BMF: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, fue un poco estúpido y co-escrito con una compañera que bueno le puso un poco de su personalidad y ciertas historias "reales" que le ocurrieron. y bueno yo diré lo de siempre: Bloody fuera ;)<strong>


	15. Los planeadores, parte 1

**BMF: Hola chicos ¡He vuelto! ^^**

**Make: ¡Aleluya! Ya hasta pensamos que habías muerto.**

**BMF: ¡Oye! Tenía asuntos de vida o muerte que atender ¬¬**

**Make: ¡Siempre dices lo mismo!**

**BMF: ¡Eso es mentira! u.ú ¡Soy una mujer muy ocupada por si no sabías!**

**Make: Bla bla.**

**BMF: ¡En fin! Aquí les traigo otra rara conti pensada por moi :3 Espero que les guste.**

**Make: A Bloody Mary Fire no le pertenece Avatar: La leyenda de Aang y tampoco el universo.**

**BMF: ¬¬ ¡Sólo lean por favor!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<strong>

Bueno han pasado varias semanas desde que volví con mis amigos y todo permaneció tan igual como cuando me secuestraron, Aang desesperado con encontrar a su futura esposa, Sokka igual de glotón e ingenioso y Mary seguía con sus extraños pensamientos. Pero extrañamente la relación entre ellos mejoró justo en ese tiempo.

Luego de que Aang consiguió a ese maestro de fuego control llamado Jeong Jeong y casi me quema -porque si Mary no me hubiera jalado lo hubiera hecho- decidimos huir de ese lugar. Las cosas en mi cabeza eran muchas y no paraba de pensar en Jet, en Bato, en Haru en esos tipos que no paraban de pelearse en el cañón de la muerte, en ese sujeto de máscara azul del que Aang me contó…todo ocurrió tan rápido que parecería que no hubiera pasado. (Make: Esto se presenta como una excusa-resemblanza de Bloody Mary Fire al saltarse la mayoría de los capítulos ya que está desesperada por pasarse al libro tierra el cual prefiere considerablemente sobre el libro agua :3 Pueden odiarla si quieren. Yo: ¬¬) Y aunque me agrade (Yo: Recontra ame ;P) mucho Zuko, me he quedado pensando en todo lo que Ryder me contó durante nuestro caótico viaje: ¿Será que le guste a Aang?

De repente volví a al realidad. Donde un hombre ya mayor nos contaba unas curiosas e interesantes historias.

―Por eso viajeros la próxima vez que crean escuchar un extraño y extenso cotorreo miren bien puede que no sea un loro gigante sino que un hombre de un grupo secreto de hombres pájaros que se ríen de la gravedad y de aquellos que están amarrados a la tierra.

―¿No es emocionante un cuento de maestro aire?―preguntó Aang inmediatamente.

―Yo creo que más bien parecen un montón de spearrow furiosos― alegó Mary.

―¿En en serio? ¿Así es cómo eran antes?

―¡Sí! Yo siempre me rió de la gravedad jajajaja...gravedad.

―La gravedad es mejor, no sabes cuando te vas a caer o matarte sólo por andar volando.

―Bueno Sokkita si tuviera fe, confianza y polvo de hadas sería igual de gravedad-burlista que Aangi :)

―Monedas, monedas.

Todos nos buscamos en nuestros bolsillos pero ni medio cobre teníamos. Sokka consiguió sacar algo de sus bolsillos pero sólo fueron un par de insectos casi muertos.

―Lo lamento.

―¡Son unos avaros!

―Se llama ahorro, osea ¡Todavía debo lo de compartamos!

No entendí pero el hombre se fue enojado.

―Oye gracias por la historia― dijo Aang al mismo hombre.

―Díselo a la gorra niño.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando Momo puso al parecer una pequeña moneda allí.

―Oww, muy agradecido murciélago.

―Es muy emocionante oír historias de maestros aire y más emocionante si tu bisabuelo los conoció hace cien años.

―¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo niño, él vio a los hombres pájaros ayer!

Y en eso un hombre chimuelo y muy mayor nos saluda riendo. ¿Será que realmente haya maestros aire? No estoy tan segura, y por la cara de Mary menos esperanzas debería poner a eso. Pero antes de que pudiera alegar el avatar obsesionado con casarse nos jaló a todos ¿Por que tanta desesperación me pregunto? Ay mi mano, no quiero lastimarlo pero él lo hizo...tronandome un dedo (T_T)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gardenia's POV<strong>**

Veía a mi hermana y a Fayda durmiendo y me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante...¡Ambas roncan mucho! Al menos a mi mi compañera de cuarto en aquella posada jamás se quejó de eso de mí. Pero a mi me fastidia. No sé que querrá esta chamaca riquilla Fayda pero según ella quiere ayudarnos con nuestra venganza además de recuperar a su novio pues dice que la otra maestra agua amiga de la pen...sativa de Katara se lo robó. Yo lo dudo pues según lo que hemos visto se odian a muerte.

Nosotras debimos ser las herederas, no la vieja trenzuda orejas de perro que ¡Ah! ¡La odio! Pero eso ya no importa ahora pues cuando la matemos el poder irá a parar a nosotros y nadie nos detendrá.

Los recuerdos de mi infancia fueron destruidos y quizás Kya ya no esté pero con la hija de Hakoda será más que suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokka's POV<strong>

Después de que a Aang se le metiera en la cabeza arrastrarnos hasta acá, ya nada se podía hacer ¡Tengo hambre! Pero esta vez actuaré como si nada. Pero si no está el plan B ;)

―¡Ya casi llegamos al templo del aire del norte! ¡Recuerdo que aquí se llevaban a cabo los torneos de polo con bisontes voladores!

―Oye Polly ¿Y no has considerado que...realmente esos tipos no sean maestros aire?

―¡La esperanza es lo último que muere!

Ahora se ve tan idiotizado jajaja, en eso la bruja se me acerca y me dice al oído: "Al menos ya se le pasó la idea de encontrar a su esposa"

Vaya no me había dado cuenta de eso, pero tiene toda la razón.

―Yo creo que quizás si haya maestros aire― mi hermana siempre de optimista.

―No― dijimos Bloody y yo al mismo tiempo

―¿Cómo están tan seguros?

―Yo sé todo Katara y lo sabes, sé que no son maestros aire...son un grupo de peleles que se llegaron a instalar al Templo del Aire del Norte que usan unos especies de planeadores, es todo. Eso sí espero que hayas empacado un poco de dalay por que el calvito lo va a necesitar.

―¿A que te refie...?

―¡Miren eso!

Volteamos y vimos a un grupo de hombres volando sin parar.

―¡Mira son verdaderos maestros aire!― gritó Katara.

―No― dijeron Aang y Bloody.

―¡Pero si están volando! ¡No los ves!

―Están planeando no volando no es verdadero aire control, ellos no tienen el espíritu!

En eso un chico raro pasó volando.

―¡El parece tener el espirítu!

Rápido el calvito va y se enfrenta a él.

―Si saben que Polly perderá ¿verdad?

―¿Segura?

―Tan segura de que a los diez años quise salir de mi casa y volverme maestra pokemon t-t y en los primeros cinco minutos que me salí de mi casa, mamá se preocupo tanto que llamó a la policía para que me encontrara.

Un grito nos hizo prestar atención.

* * *

><p><strong>Aang's POV<strong>

―¡Teo muéstrale a ese niño calvo como se hace!―¿Qué? ¿Enseñarme a mí? Ja, sí cómo no.

―Eres muy bueno niño

―¡Si, pero yo no lo hago para presumir!

―Wow, no creo que pueda hacer eso...¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Con un extraño humo empezó a dibujar en el cielo y...

¡NO!

Ese niño me ganó ¡No puedo creerlo! Además dibujo muy mal mi rostro T_T

―¿Qué te parece?

―Bonito.

En eso veo a Katara, Bloody y Sokka salir con un planeador mientras estos últimos dos cantaban alegremente dando vueltas:

_El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor_

_Al volar destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin, _

_con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul..._

Katara sólo cerraba los ojos tratando de disimular el miedo que le provocaba.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tu eres el avatar!

Claro que lo soy, no sé por que lo dudan.

―Es una interesante...forma de volar.

―¿Te gusta? Entonces debes ver todo lo que mi padre hace...y por favor podrías traer a tus amigos, creo que la chica de las trenzas está a punto de vomitar. Aunque es una linda canción. Dicho esto ellos vuelven a pasar volando cerca.

_Chala, head chala vibrante mi corazón siente emoción ¡Haré una genkidama!_

―Creo que deberíamos dejarlos ahí que se las arreglen

―¿Vienes conmigo?

―Eh, seguro.

Y fui tras él con el miedo de ver como el templo ha cambiado en los últimos cien años.

* * *

><p><strong>BMF: Bueno eso es todo por ahora xD Es que bueno estoy enferma pero ya no quería pasar más tiempo sin poner conti, yo quería que fuera más larga<strong>

**Ryder: Oye ¿Y nosotros donde quedamos?**

**BMF: ¡En este capítulo no salen así que jódanse! uwu aunque mis mas sinceras disculpas ya que este en un fic zutara y ahora Zuzu no salio...el problema es por el episodio y el libro pero les hiperjuro que en el siguiente si saldrabel :3 Ryder aun no lo se xD**

**Ryder: ¡Eres mala!**

**BMF: Ya te dije que no soy mala...¡Soy telible! -u-**

**Ryder: Eso ni se duda**

**BMF: Deja de estar de ardido que ya pronto tú y los hijos del fuego aparecerán ¬u¬**

**Ryder: ¡Más te vale!**

**BMF: Bueno como Make se fue ya no hay nada más que decir excepto...BLOODY FUERA ;P**


	16. Los planeadores, parte 2

**BMF: Hola chicos ¡He vuelto! ^^**

**Make: ¿He vuelto? ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirlo? ¡Han pasado más de 3 meses y tú apenas te dignas a aparecer! Seguro ya nadie lee tu fic ¬¬**

**BMF: ¡Oye! ¬¬ ¡No sabes que es estudiar dos carreras y trabajar al mismo tiempo. además de atender a tu familia! ¡He estado ocupada! ¬¬**

**Make: ¬¬ Excusas...**

**BMF: Bien, no sé si alguien leera esto pero aún así lo escribo, siento el tiempo que ha pasado pero me ha sido imposible subir capitulo es más lo acabo de terminar de escribir hace unos minutos, tuve que echarle el mejor coco del que pude ser capaz y maquillarlo lo suficiente para que quedara decente y leíble :S No me abucheen, sólo disfrutarlo.**

**Make: A Bloody Mary Fire no le pertenece Avatar, Pokemon,Hora de Aventura, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry aunque quisiera a Dante, Nero y Leon pero sabe que jamás los tendrá :3**

**BMF: ;W; No me tortures, bueno sólo lean.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Los planeadores, parte 2<strong>**_

**Aang's POV**

Realmente me llena de curiosidad lo que este niño planea, pero puede ser muy interesante además aunque han pasado cien años, seguramente estas personas han cuidado bien del templo además necesitaban un nuevo hogar y espero que en el futuro ellos...¡Pero qué es toda esta m...!

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV<strong>

¡Quedé de piedra! Y al ver la reacción de Aang supe que no estaba sola en mi pensamiento... ¿Qué es todo esto? Se ve curioso e interesante pero aun así me dejaron el shock. Enojada no estaba, sólo muy sorprendida. Sin embargo Sokka quien entró corriendo no pensaba lo mismo..

―¡Wow!― dijo mi hermano sumamente sorprendido.

―Mi padre es el cerebro detrás de este lugar, todo funciona con aire caliente

Esos montones de tubos y mecanismos, eran incluso aterradores, Mary miraba todo el lugar con indiferencia ella no estaba nada impresionada.

―¡No puedo creerlo!― dijo Aang aún más molesto.

―Disculpa a Aang, pero es que el venía aquí hace ya más de cien años y bueno esta shockeado...todo esta tan distinto..

―Tanto mejor -dijo Sokka.

―Esto parece Chukilandia― Habló Mary algo entrecortada.

―¿Chukilandia?

―Nah, no me hagan caso es que hace ya dias que no como chocolate y me está afectando :3

―Se supone que ahí está la historia de mi pueblo...

En eso una enorme estatua saca humo de su nariz...humo, fuego, él...¡Ya estoy empezando con mis estupideces de nuevo! Aang está triste y yo y yo...¡Ahhhh! Mejor disimulo o pareceré una loca.

―Vamos, seguro que algunas partes del templo continúan igual.

Caminamos por un enorme puente y hallamos lo que parecía ser un tipo coliseo aburrido sin nada, todo normal...

Hasta que una enorme bola de demolición rompió casi toda la pared.

―¡Oigan! -gritó un hombre raro barbón- ¿No saben que deben estar lejos del área de trabajo? ¡Debemos hacer espacio para el baño de la casa!

―¡Que baño ni de que nada! ¡Esto es un lugar sagrado! No un lugar para hacer un estúpido baño de la casa

―La gente aquí empieza a apestar

―¡Todo este lugar apesta! ¡Igual que como lo que pensé de este lugar hace 5 minutos! ¡Si los monjes lo vieran les daría 345 tipos de cáncer y en 3D!

―No es posible que los monjes te hayan dicho algo, sólo tienes como doce años.

―¡Papá él es el avatar!

―¿El avatar?

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Porque estás aquí?― creo que jamás vi a Aang tan enchilado :s

―Verás mi pueblo quedó desamparado luego de una horrible inundación, mi hijo pequeño Teo quedó muy herido y perdió a su madre...¡Necesitaba un lugar donde reconstruir! Y encontré este lugar ¡No lo podía creer! lleno de dibujos de gente volando y totalmente deshabitado y luego me encontré con estas cosa tipo abanico

―Los planeadores...

―¡Sí! Y así creí que podría empezar una nueva vida para mi hijo, y hacer a todos en igual condición por así decirlo por lo que perfeccioné las maquinas, bueno...así es como se desarrolla la naturaleza.

Admito que eso fue muy conmovedor, hasta las lágrimas se me saltaron

―Ella sabe donde detenerse

―Si, eso es cierto pero el progreso parece huir de nosotros..¡Oh miren una manchi...digo la hora!

―Rápido hay que aceitar las poleas

―¡Espera! ¿Cómo ves la hora en estas cosas? Son totalmente iguales

―Mira con atención...

De la nada las velas comenzaron a chispear

―La vela marcó 4 destellos por lo tanto son las 4 en punto, o como yo les digo...las cuatro de vela

―Aang quiero mostrarte algo― dijo Teo, mmm ¿y porque sólo Aang? Yuju, hola aquí estamos también ¬¬

Caminamos un par de minutos hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas, son idénticas a las del templo del aire del sur...interesante.

No sé como habrá sido antes, sé que el templo está diferente pero estas criaturas probablemente descienden de aquellas que vivieron a hace tiempo.

―Si, son como los cuidadores del templo

―Además...hay una parte del templo que no ha cambiado en nada...Por que sólo un maestro aire puede abrirla

―Aang...

―Quisiera dejarla como está, es la única parte que sigue igual

En eso Bloody suelta una rara carcajada.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―Nada, sólo me acordé de un chiste que me contó mi prima Chánfira era tan gracioso :3

―¿Chánfira? Y eso que creí que Bloody Mary Fire era un mal nombre

―¡Tú cállate cabeza de desodorante!

*Mirada tipo anime conectada con rayo* (?)

―Vamos chicos, no se discutan todo esta bien ¿Que tal si tomamos café?

―¡Oye eso lo digo yo!

―No lo que tu dices es "Los odio a todos"

―Y lo que tu dices es "Oh Zuko, te amo"

¡Malvada! ¡Se me subió el rojo a la cara! ¡Que maldita pena por dios!

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

Todo ha sido un desastre, mi captura del avatar podría llegar a perjudicarme si llega a oídos de mi padre podría ser mi fin. Ya perdí una oportunidad, es mi deber capturar al avatar. Aunque por otro lado el es amigo de Katara y si me lo llevo me odiaria.

¡Que difícil es esto! Me recuerda a ese tal templo del agua que Ryder siempre mencionaba de un tal "Legend of Zelda"...No sé donde será pero suena interesante.

Por más que crea quererla...mi deber es primero.

Además no tiene ningún sentido ¿Alguien de la tribu del agua con alguien de la nación del fuego? ¡Qué cosa más ridícula! Pero sé que no la amas. En eso una voz sale más sale de la nada cantando

―A quien crees que engañas si ella es lo que tu mas quieres...

Esa canción es...esperen..¡Oigan que hacen aqui inútiles!-rayón de disco- ¡Le dije que jamás regresaran mientras sufro en mi mente!

Toda la tripulación corrió burlándose.

Como odio a esos buenos para nada. -

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

El ingeniero y Sokka bajaban una escalara hacia un oscuro sotano.

―¡Qué pésimas linternas!¿Por que usan luciérnagas? Sería mejor la luz con duracell, por que dura más.

―¡Oye cierra eso! ¡Se escaparan! ¡Pase cuatro madrugadas recolectandolas!Además son una fuente de luz no inflamable

Llegaron a una puerta que apenas se veía.

―¡Me trajiste aquí apara ver un cuarto vacío?

―¡No! Esta repleta hasta el tope con gas natural, la encontré la primera vez que vine pero lamentablemente aquella vez traía una antorcha conmigo y como el gas es inflamable, me mandó a volar otra vez dejando una estrellita brillante en el cielo. Y jamás me volvieron a crecer las cejas, pero existe un problema vital que hay que solucionar. Cada cierto tiempo hay escape de gas y son casi imposibles de encontrar.

―¡El lugar es una bomba a punto de explotar!

―Si...hasta que encuentre la manera de ubicar algo que no puedo ver, oler o tocar.

* * *

><p><strong>Flora's POV<strong>

Después de amenazar a unos cuantos y pagar por información sabemos donde se dirige la estúpida de Katara, mi hermana y yo no pensamos perderla esta vez, ahora no se nos escapara...quiero arrancarle los ojos de su carita de señorita perfecta, se queja de la muerte de su madre cuando es la culpable de que mataran a la nuestra...

Un ruido sale de la nada, al principio creo que es una rata pero después veo a Fayda golpeándose la cabeza contra un tronco...pobre...se nota que cuando ese Ryder la dejó se volvió loquita. Lo importante para ella es acabar con esa otra rara maestra agua, no tiene parecido físico con ninguna de las tribus agua, es sumamente distinta, más bien parece del reino de la tierra.

Pero eso no nos interesa.

Lo único es que sabemos que van hacia la tribu agua del norte.

Y allí estaremos para recibirlos.

Muajajajajajajajajajaja

―¡Flora apaga la lámpara y duérmete!―gritaron Gardenia y Fayda al mismo tiempo.

―¡No me simpatizan! .

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody's POV<strong>

Estos planeadores son la ley, volar es lo máximo aunque yo quisiera una nubecita como la de Gokú pero bueno me conformo con estooooo.

¡Que genial es volaaar! ¡Aunque me parta mi madre pero siii!

―¡Vamos Katara tu puedes!- me reía un poco de ella, se nota que le daba miedo saltar pero Teo y Aang se la pasaron animándola, diciéndole que tiene espíritu y bla bla, al final la convencen y del llanto pasó aaal risa ¿Qué típico no?

―¡Ya vinimos! -dijeron El calvo y Katara al mismo tiempo mientras se colocaban junto a mí.

―Hola

―Tenían razón chicos, volar es súper

―¿Saben chicas? Tal vez Teo no sea un maestro aire pero tiene el espíritu de uno.

Todos sonrieron ante esto, un poco de paz antes del súper detonante

Aang y yo aterrizamos para ver a Teo, el monje banana se puso frente a el y le dijo.

―Si quieres ver que hay dentro del santuario del estaré feliz de mostrártelo.

―Vamos entonces.

―¡Esperen!― gritó Katara― ¿Cómo aterrizo esta cosa?

―Katara no grites o se te meteran i...

―¡Arghh! ¡Un insecto, un insecto!

―¡Mejor olvídalo!

Bien llegó el momento de la verdad, el momento en que se verá lo que hay adentro cada vez me ponía más nerviosa porque si se enteran que yo ya sabía o más bien lo recuerdan, me odiarán.

―¡Esto es una pesadilla!

3...2...1...

―¡No lo entiendes!

―¡Fábricas armas para la nación del fuego!

Puede parecer una aberración , pero tiene una explicación...hace ya un tiempo fue, exactamente un año después de que llegamos a este lugar, los de la nación del fuego descubrieron este templo y amenazaron con destruirnos a todos, les rogué clemencia sólo me la dieron si les ofrecía algo a cambio y les ofrecí mis servicios.

Todos quedaron con cara de WTF, quizás pudiera entender algo pero los demás no.

Luego Teo, Airecin y yo corrimos a ver al tipo de la nación del fuego.

El ingeniero lo iba a conducir las armas, pero como siempre el cráneo de rodilla lo arruinó todo.

Declararon la guerra dentro de otra guerra?...en fin nos atacarían y destruirían.

Pero eso sí no se iban a dejar, ahora comprendo dos cosas:

1.- La magia de la animación...pues no sé en que pinche momento ya estaban todos los de los planeadores alineados listos para atacar.

2.- Nunca más decirle al coletón menor que es un genio pues que se la pase alardeando de que supo arreglar el globo de guerra.

Bitch, please. Los globos son mi pasión y sé mucho más de ellos que ese papanatas.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV Again<strong>

La bombas empezaron a caer.

Katara, Aang y Bloody atacaban los grandes y raros tanques.

Al estar hechos de acero puro eran difíciles de detener pero no imposibles.

Parecían sacados de una car...A espera, bueno esta todo bien :3

Hasta de obscenos podrían calificarse tales atrocidades.

De la nada el inmenso globo de guerra salió pero los soldados no lo atacaron, pensando que era uno de los suyos...bueno con ese enorme símbolo ¿Quién dudaría de eso?

Un olor fétido se sintió de repente, Sokka dedujo rápidamente de que ahí se escapaba el gas, tomó la fuente de energía del globo y la utilizó como bomba pasaron unos segundos y todo explotó.

Como sanguijuelas salieron huyendo.

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Por el momento...

―Al fin he comprendido, cada persona debe buscar un lugar a donde llegar...es como los cangrejos ermitaños buscan una casa hasta que sea perfecta. Puede que esto este diferente pero me alegra que sean ustedes los que habiten este lugar...―dijo Aang, como bien dice cuando al niño se le sale lo poeta es en serio.

Y bueno, ahora es momento de ir al polo norte.

* * *

><p><strong>BMF: Bien eso es todo por ahora, hoy he vuelto a mi casa y tengo un mes de vacaciones así que trataré con todas mis fuerzas de poner un capitulo nuevo además se acerca el final del libro agua ¡Yay! El próximo cápitulo es El maestro del agua control, donde veremos a Pakku haciendo sus Pakkuadas :D Ahora Katarita será más agresiva y yo igual jajaja<strong>

**Ryder: ¡Oye no salí yo!**

**BMF: Te dije desde el capítulo pasado que no saldrías ¬¬**

**Ryder: No es cierto. Dijiste que "Los hijos del fuego" como tú nos llamas saldríamos en este capitulo.**

**BMF: ¬¬ Eso te pasa por "hacerme eso"**

**Ryder: ¡Pero hasta los de la tripulación salieron!**

**BMF: Al menos te mencionaron cariño, así que no te quejes.**

**Ryder: Tonta**

**BMF: Haré como que no oí eso u.ú en fin nos leemos, Bloody fuera ;D**


	17. El maestro del agua control: Errores

**BMF: ¡Hola! ._. Bueno sinceramente ya no sé que decir. Ya no hablaré de mis ocupaciones porque realmente no es necesario ni interesa creo que del Trono del Norte probablemente sean 3 capítulos para meter todo lo que quiero exponer jeje pero de mientras los dejo un capitulo lleno de tonterías xD Les advierto que es muy cortito pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo ?<em>**

**_El maestro del agua control: Pensamientos tontos._**

Bloody's POV

¡Creo que voy a llorar! ¡Al fin llegamos a al mentada Tribu agua del norte! A pesar de que Pakku y sus Pakkuadas están cerca con su machismo estúpido. Sé que soy buena aunque no esté segura del nivel de Pakku pero juro que si me provoca lo enfrentaré y Katara también, es tan volátil que no me queda ninguna duda. Todos están enojados, cansados y con un humor de los mil demonios llevamos volando dos días seguidos y aunque no se vea sé que pronto un montón de maestros agua nos cercarán y nos tendrán literalmente a su merced.

No pasó mucho cuando lo que predije ocurrió. Bueno ya había visto el episodio sabía que pasaría xD

―¡Son maestros agua!― dijo Katara emocionada.

Todos reaccionaron de manera positiva, yo simplemente me limité a sonreír y dar vueltas encima de Appa. El tiempo se fue rápido y nos guiaron a la entrada y quedamos totalmente maravillados con la majestuosidad de la ciudad.

―¡Miren cuantos maestros agua hay !

―Seguro hallaremos uno.

El agua se movía elevándonos a toda velocidad, me encanta el agua aunque en esta no pueda nadar.

Todos se nos quedaron viendo raro pero a mí me vale. Los demás estaban demasiado

En eso una especia de góndola pasa con Yue encima, obviamente el cara de lobo se quedó idiotizado por su belleza hasta creo que vi los corazoncitos salir de él. Admito que es algo gracioso y lindo. -Rayón de disco- ¿Lindo? ¿Lindo?... Pueeertas ¡Que cursi me he vuelto! que nos enseñe.

― Todo es realmente hermoso-dice Katara.

―Sí, muy hermoso

Amor confuso e imposible. No sé por que me enoja eso ¡Ahhh los odio a todos! T_T

* * *

><p>Ryder's POV<p>

Zhao está desesperado por encontrarnos pero no del modo en que nos trató la primera vez, algún fulano chismoso fue y le contó nuestra aventura con el Avatar, La palanca y su pandilla. Ahora si que nos odia y va por nosotros, realmente es algo idiota como la situación se ha conllevado y algo que no me cabe duda es que viendo los hechos estamos en el capítulo "El maestro del agua control" En serio me compadezco de Pakku pues Deena enojada es peor que un volcán en erupción.

Realmente me conviene que Zuko y Katara se peleen próximamente pues Deena se ha encargado de unirlos y bastante.

La verdad es que siempre le gano en todo, pero por algún motivo esta vez está costando mucho más. ¿Porqué esta vez es diferente? Lo que siente Aang por ella debería ser algo que me ayudara pero esta vez pareciera como que no existiera ¿Qué hizo esa maldita mujer? Ahora sí me tomó por sorpresa.

Pero es buen momento para dar un golpe fatal. Ahora que Zhao va directo al Polo Norte las cosas empiezan a tener un buen augurio.

Mis pensamientos se rompen cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Es Juan.

―¡¿Qué no les dije que no me molestaran?!

―Sí pero, te tengo noticias malas

―¿Qué pasó?

―El padre de Fayda se enteró que abandonaste a su hija hace unos días y viene a matarte

―¡Qué! ¡Pero..pero...! ¡QUÉ! ¿Y por que chingaos no me lo habías dicho?

―Apenas me enteré hoy

―¿Cómo se enteró? ¡¿Quién fue el maldito bocón?!

Otro guardia llegó de la nada y nos dijo:

―Dejen de pelear y suban a cubierta, estamos cantando junto a la hoguera.

* * *

><p>Katara's POV<p>

―¡Hoy es un día para celebrar! ¡Recibimos con todo gusto a dos miembros de nuestra tribu hermana!

Como si fuéramos famosos saludamos alegremente. Oh me siento importante.

―y Además vienen acompañado de un invitado muy especial ¡Al mismísimo avatar!

Aang se para encima de la mesa y empieza a bailar aventando besos y haciendo poses raras. Mientras un montón de fulanas se desmayan y

Y una cancioncita empieza a sonar de la nada

"I am superstar with a big big house and a big big car :3"

En serio nos han recibido con gran euforia incluso casi al mismo nivel que Aang, Bloody hablaba sobre la Tribu Jarocha y todos se sorprendieron acerca de como eran las cosas ahí, no hay frío, no hay nieve, ni hielo, sólo un montón de edificios extraños y numerosos además suena más grande que las dos tribus juntas.

En eso el Jefe llama a un maestro llamado Pakku junto con sus pupilos quienes ejecutan un increíble espectáculo de agua control.

Y mientras Aang se siente un tipo llamado Brad Pitt que nos mencionó una vez Mary vemos que la muchacha que vio Sokka hace rato en la góndola estaba ahí y para terminar de joderla era una princesa. Vaya...una princesa pero al menos es de la Tribu del agua, pero aún así es de la realeza. Un campesino y una princesa ¡Qué estúpido! Aunque realmente quisiera que no lo fuera...¡Otra vez ya estoy pensando en ese idiota! ¡Ya me parezco a Mary! Aang debería darnos la fórmula para olvidarse de las cosas porque después de aquel incidente paree haberse olvidado de saber quién era "La señora del avatar"

― Hola -dice Sokka

― Hola- habla la chica

El silencio es muy certero.

― ¿Tú eres una princesa no? ¿Sabes? En la tribu del agua del sur yo también soy como un príncipe

―¡Ja! ¿Príncipe de qué?― decimos Bloody y yo al mismo tiempo y chocamos las manos.

―Estoy hablando con la princesa ¡No con ustedes

― Tranquilo Sokkita no te esponjes

El jefe se acercó al maestro Pakku y lo llevó hasta Aang, el segundo le advirtió que por estar destinado a salvar el mundo no significa que tendrá un trato especial. Se que esta pidiendo que nos enseñe y eso me pone muy feliz aunque raramente Mary me advierte que me prepare para hacer coraje.

* * *

><p>General's POV<p>

Después de un montón de canciones sobre las estaciones, le pasaron una especia de arpa-guitarra a Ryder para que cantara quién se la quiso pasar a Zuko pero este estaba muy enojado como para rebatir o...más bien siempre está enojado. Luego de mucho rato al fin consiguieron que el maestro fuego de ojos azules accediera a cantar.

Ryder: Está bien me se una canción linda para cantar junto a al hoguera, a esta la llamo la canción de la hoguera.

Vamos a reirnos y cantar nuestra canción la C-A-N-C-I-O-N de la hoguera

Y si quieres intentemos cantarla a la carrera de la hoguera cantar la canción

Iroh: Bam bam bam

Ryder: C-A-N-C-I-ON DE LA HOGUERA

C-A-N-C-I-O-N DE LA HOGUERA

Y SI QUIEREN INTENTEMOS CANTARLA A LA CARRERA DE LA HOGUERA CANTAR LA CANCIÓN

C-A-N-C-I-O-N DE LA HOGUERA...¡Iroh!

Iroh: ¡Canción de la hoguera!

Ryder: ¡Zuko!...¡Muy bien!

¡Intentemos! ¡Intentemos! ¡Cantar nuestra cancioooon! ¡Oh yeah!

Todos terminan con brazos extendidos como al terminar un musical...cuando arribamos.

**BMF: No tendrá sentido y lo siento pero tenía que poner algo no quiero fallarle a nadie :s jejejeje en fin nos vemos espero que pronto. Bloody fuera. :)**


	18. Ustedes deciden (No es episodio)

Hola no soy Bloody Mary Fire pero soy alguien muy cercana a ella y se encuentra muy apenada de no poder haber subido episodios en estos últimos meses, pero debo avisar que probablemente no continue el fic ya que tiene graves problemas que sinceramente han estado cerca incluso de matarla. Esta en un tratamiento especial el cual finalizaría en noviembre de este mismo año y si aún hay lectores aquí pues lo continuaría si no es asi el fic se cierra definitivamente y agradece a todos los involucrados en ello a quienes lo leyeron e incluso lo llegaron a nombrar el mejor fic zutara :) Eso no es un adiós sino un hasta luegoAtte. Luz Madrigal


	19. ¡Bloody Mary Fire regresa pero se muda!

¡Así es! Luego de recuperarme exitosamente de mi padecimiento estoy de vuelta :)Agradezco su apoyo y el haberme esperado todos estos meses ¡Ustedes son los mejores no hay duda! Pero bueno traigo nuevas nuevas noticias ...tengo problema con este perfil así que me mudaré a otro que ya tenía xD Bloody Mary Fire cambia a ser Mara Ha1 subire todos mis fics allá y a partir del sábado podrán seguir leyendo un fic que me ha llenado de ilusiones y que ha sido bien recibido por ustedes: Mi Gran Aventura Zutara con nuevos personajes, nuevos cambios y más de mis loqueras junto con mis fieles amigos ;) pero bueno durante el fic y quienes em conocen pueden seguir diciendome Bloody xD

Bloody, fuera ;)

Mara Ha1: u/5493365/**Mara**-**Ha1**


	20. El trono del norte: Costumbres

BMF: Por consejo y porque es lo mejor, terminaré el libro agua aquí ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no quiero seguir fallándoles. El libro tierra pronto estará disponible en MaraHa1 Este el el primero de los últimos cuatro capítulos del libro 1.

El trono del norte: Costumbres.

Bloody's POV

Bien al fin hemos llegado al final de la travesía por el Polo Norte, la neta ya estaba empezando a desesperarme y más ya quiero pasarme al libro tierra y conocer a Toph aunque me haga bullying pero yo realmente la admiro. Y bueno las cosas están como deberían de esperarse Katara haciendo rabietas porque no le quisieron enseñar agua control para luchar y a mí no me dejan usar mis poderes...Fucking machistas! - Pero en fin pronto viene lo sabroso como la catasup de la costeña J y con eso me refiero no sólo a al pelea de Katara y Pakku (del cual por cierto ya cobré boletos :3) sino de Zuzu y Katara *-*y las estupideces de Zhao que está más traumado que Zuko con su honor!

* * *

><p>Zuko's Random Momment…Again<p>

-¡¿Alguien dijo honor?!

-¡Zuko recuerda que estamos de incognitos idiota!- dijo Ryder enojado.

-Ah, es cierto.

* * *

><p>Bloody's POV Again<p>

Pero mientras eso ocurre en estos momentos trencitas y yo nos dirigimos a la cabaña de curación a ver a Yugoda.

-¿Qué se cree ese Pakku? ¡Sólo porque es el mejor aquí no le da derecho a tratarnos de esa manera!

-Lo sé Katara pero aún así la curación nos servirá, además yo predigo que no saldrás de aquí sin ser una verdadera maestra ¡Te lo prometo!

-¿En serio lo dices?

-Lo juro por mi plan y ese es sagrado :D

-Bueno sé que puedo confiar en ti, te creo.

¿Confía en mí? TwT ¡Ahh! Gracias Katara.

-Nadie me había dicho eso, me siento contenta

-¿De verdad?

-Soy buena persona, pero mi cara de mala confunde a las personas.

-Bueno ya llegamos.

Entramos a una linda cabañita donde estaba la maestra y un montón de niñitas… ¡Jebús me siento vieja!

-¡Bienvenidas!

-Hola- dijimos al unísono

-Siéntense junto al resto de la clase.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a aprender o...eso creo, lo que si noté es que las chavalitas se nos quedaron viendo como bichos raros, ríendose entre otras cosas. Creo que murmuraban especialmente de mí ya que soy claramente mayor que Katara. Pero mi estado de soltería se hizo más fuerte cuando pasó lo que esperaba.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado?

-¿Ah?

-De tú collar de compromiso, te vas a casar ¿Verdad? –dijo Yugoda a Katara

-Eh… no El matrimonio no es para mí aún.

-¿Y tú por qué no tienes uno?- me preguntó ahora a mí.

-Porque soy muy joven para casarme

-Tú no te ves tan joven.

-¡Vamos señora tampoco estoy vieja!

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-20

-¿20?

-¡Sí! ¿Algún problema?

-Bueno, las solteronas también son respetables.

Whatnosequechingadera ¿Qué? ¿Moi solterona? ¿Qué se cree esta hija de…?

-¿A quién le dice solterona? ¡¿A qué edad se supone que debí a haberme casado?!

-Los 16 son la edad reglamentaria.

-¡Será aquí! ¡De donde yo vengo si te casas a los 16 te corren de tu casa! ¡Sobre todo porque generalmente ya vas con premio!

-¿De qué clase de lugar vienes tú?

-Soy de la Tribu Jarocha de México.

-¿Dónde está eso?

-No quiere saberlo. La edad de casarse no está fija hay quienes nunca lo hacen. Y actualmente una edad "normal" pasa de los 20, 25.

-¡Así no podrán tener hijos!

-Nuevamente repito, hay quienes no desean casarse o no desean hijos, así son felices.

-Qué sociedad tan inculta.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón…pero aun así yo no me pienso casar u.ú

-¡Niña insolente!

-¿A quién le dice insoltente vieja chancluda?

* * *

><p>Katara's POV<p>

¡Vaya! Apenas me entero de la edad de Mary . Ella ya es adulta. Pero extrañamente coincido con ella en el matrimonio, yo no me quiero casar aún pero yo tengo 14 años y aún tengo tiempo.

Un poderoso remolino de agua formó mi amiga y se puso a perseguir a al curandera. Congelando a todo a su paso y colgando de los pies a todas esas "Cacatúas chismosas" Como les llamaba.

-Aunque me manden a la silla eléctrica ¡No me arrepiento! ¡Vámonos Katara no te juntes con estas chusmas!

-Chusmas, chusmas- y las golpeo con una ola.

Eso fue gracioso, realmente me siento conectada con ella, pero aún así algo me falta algo más ardiente...Mis pensamientos paran cuando Aang se pobne frente a nosotras.

-¿Qué tal la clase de curación chicas?

-¡F-A-T-A-L!

-¿Tan mal les fue?

-Mary azotó a la maestra

-¿Qué hizo que?!

-¡Se lo merecía!

-¿Que le hizo?

-En la Tribu Jarocha casarse no es obligatorio y no hay edad. Aquí se casa uno a los 16 y de manera arreglada. Mary no está comprometida y por su edad la maestra empezó a insultarle y decirle solterona y obvio la irritó.

-¿Que edad tienes Bloody?

-20

-¿20?

-¿Algún problema Aangi ¬¬?

-No, ninguno...es que no esperé que fueras ya grande.

-¿Grande? ¡Tú tienes 112 años!

-Pero sólo tengo 12 mentalmente, técnicamente me llevas 8 años.

Sí, pero bueno soy joven a comparación de otras personas ¡Un hombre que me pretendía tiene 32 años! ¡Yo le dije que no!

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!

-Oorale, pero bueno ese no es el punto ¡Yo quiero aprender agua control!

-Tengo una idea, yo te puedo enseñar en la noche Katara lo que he aprendido. Bloody estará vigilada estos días no soy adivino pero por lo que hiciste no tardan en venir a buscarte.

-Vaya Polly tienes razón, no pensé en eso. Será mejor qué...

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando un montón de guardias armados hasta los dientes aparecieron tras nosotros.

-¡Usted señorita está detenida!

-¡Soy inocente!

-¡Congeló a nuestras curanderas!

-Eh...eh...¡Nunca me atraparán viva!

Y salió surfeando creando una gigantesca ola, mientras todos los guardias perseguían a Mary Aang aprovechó a llevarme aun lugar para ver donde aprenderíamos agua control.


End file.
